Boku No Hero Academia: Heroism & Villainy At Its Best
by EnderLance
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, born 'Quirkless', had never expected him to become One For All's successor! And going to U.A. was by far the greatest experience he has ever had. But he knew that becoming a Hero meant danger, risks, weirdness. And quite honestly, he didn't ask for this! He wonders if life really does want to screw with him just for fun. Romance and hilarity ensues! (One-shot)
1. Chapter 1

"I won't lose here!" - Speech

'There's more to do.' - Thoughts

" _Maybe he's absent…_ " - Emphasis

*Boom!* *Ka-pow!* - Sound effects

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia: Heroism and Villainy At Its Finest

Part 1

U.A. High School! The ultimate school where the next generation of superheroes were cultivated at!

It was here where hundreds, if not _thousands_ of the young people born with 'Quirks'—a special power that almost 80% of the population of the world were born with, all of which vary greatly—are trained to become heroes.

And of course, Katsuki Bakugo felt pretty great being here.

The boy with ash blond hair was born with an explosive 'Quirk', that which allows him to secrete nitro-glycerine-like sweat and then use that to produce an explosion. All his teachers and friends had praised him time and time again, and all of it went to his head.

Which, of course, created the current him.

He became stubborn, snobbish and arrogant; a mild taste to his true personality. Extremely narcissistic, he believes himself to be the best, and no one had the balls to tell him otherwise—it was either they stayed out of his way, or he blows their faces up.

Such was how a delinquent lived, and how he had believed himself to be the only person capable of making it to U.A. High School…

…Until Deku showed up.

Deku was just a nickname to his childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya, whom he had picked on his entire life due to being 'Quirkless'. Pathetic, weak, all of it was what he had used as a means of jabbing at the green-haired boy's pride.

He enjoyed mocking him, showing him who's better. In terms of academics and sportsmanship, Bakugo had beaten him at every turn. But then it took a whole three-sixty when the boy entered the same high school as he did.

 _Deku_. Had a _'Quirk'_.

It was impossible! It _should_ have been impossible! He had grown up with him his entire life, and all this time, he never had a 'Quirk'! It should have been impossible, since people developed their 'Quirks' early on in their lives! Was that just not the case here?

Nonetheless, it never stopped him from wanting to beat Deku into the ground, and show him who's the better of the two.

Of course, when he said everything, he meant just about _everything_ ; from being the better fighter, to having the higher grades—although it was impossible since Deku was a bookworm in that category, so he decided not to care about that—and of course, getting a girlfriend.

That last part was something that he didn't really think too much on, since he was more focused about becoming a hero that would surpass even All Might, the top hero in the world, and beating Deku.

But right now, that last part was coming to his mind more strongly than ever.

"What. The hell?" Was all that he could mutter as he stared ahead, his elbows propping himself on the table at the cafeteria, the rest of his friends noticing that look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"What's up, Bakugo?" Eijiro Kirishima, the guy with red hair and possessing the 'Quirk' to harden his body, asked.

He didn't respond, however, eyes following whatever had caught his attention and breath hitched in his voice, looking like a fish out of water.

"Umm… maybe someone accidentally put something wrong in his food?" The feminine voice that spoke next belonged to Mina Ashido, the girl with pinkish skin.

"Hmm…" Wanting to test that, Denki Kaminari, the person with blond hair, took a spoonful of the rice Bakugo had previously been eating, chewing it before putting the spoon down. "Nah, it's alright. I don't taste nothin'."

"Or maybe," all attention was now focused on Tenya Iida, their steel-hearted and leader-like class rep, who suddenly stood up and pointed to the direction where Bakugo was looking at. "It has something to do with that."

The rest of Class 1-A looked to where they pointed, and in just one second, their jaws dropped.

What they were looking at couldn't be real, could it..?

* * *

Flashback—A Few Months Ago

The Sports Festival had been one of the most amazing things in his life, even if it had been somewhat saddening to know that he had been defeated by Todoroki, his classmate who placed second in the overall ranking.

It was really a difficult fight, he admitted. Going up against so many people, only to get a jab at Todoroki's family situation and cause him to reawaken his left side, the side that which controls fire, ultimately leading to his defeat.

But he did not regret it whatsoever.

He must have known that it had positive effects on the boy with two 'Quirks', what with the way he felt more livelier now. He must have made peace with whatever burdens he had been shouldering all this time, it seems.

After that, everyone had gone for their hero internship programme. He had studied under Gran Torino, All Might's previous instructor, and he would say that he was immensely grateful for what the Ex-Hero had helped him with; he had a better control of 'One For All', and had a better chance of not breaking himself.

Then he found the Hero Killer Stain there, with Iida and Todoroki there. Tag-teaming it up made them win against the otherwise very deadly foe—although it kinda' shocked and made him feel great that the Hero Killer actually regarded to him as a real hero—but the credit went to Todoroki's father, Endeavor, just so they won't get arrested for using their 'Quirks' without permission.

And even after that, the final year exams had come and passed. The written test was easy, but working together with Kacchan, a nickname he had made for Bakugo, his childhood friend, to fight against All One had been initially difficult, but they had won in the end.

The lodge trip was nothing they had expected it to go, however.

*Boom!*

"Kacchan, watch out!" He shouted as he rushed in to save his childhood friend, powering himself with the power of 'One For All', slamming the weight of his fist against the body of an earthen creature and sending it tumbling. Landing, he turned his head to look at his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Tch. Shut up, Deku, and..!" The blonde pushed the green-haired boy to the side, opening his palm and letting loose an explosion that obliterated a monster into bits. "Go to hell!"

"Seriously though, even if he had just saved your life, you scold him? How bizarre," commented Shoto Todoroki, slamming his right foot into the ground and causing shards of ice to protrude out of the earth, stabbing multiple earth monsters before he set them ablaze. "How far do we have left?"

"Nngh..! Two kilometres more!" Shouted Uraraka as she evaded one of the reptilian beasts.

"We're gonna' die..!" All but screamed the little Mineta, flailing his arms in the air like a person who wanted to give up.

"N-No we..! Aren't!" Kishima retorted, causing his arm to harden and striking hard at a monster's hind leg, making it fall. "We just need to push through this! That's all!"

"Agreed! Come on, everyone! Just a bit more!" Their class rep, Iida, was as confident in all his friends as ever, trying to motivate them to work hard.

"R-Right! Let's go guys!"

"YEAH!"

Needless to say, Izuku did not give up that evening.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, a boy with green hair who wore his heart on his sleeve, and born a 'Quirkless', had not inherited such abilities despite his parents having the ability to breathe fire or attract small objects—his father and mother respectively.

Despite this, he never let it get to him. He had worked twice as hard as everyone else, tried to study just about hero that he could—going so far as to create a journal on every hero he had analysed, something of which his friends could not deny was pretty amazing—and being as kind as he could, he was lovable. Admirable. Possibly everyone's best friend.

But he had learnt that, in this world, not everyone was created equal.

*Poom!*

"NOOO!" Screamed Izuku in horror as he saw his book, the very same book that he had spent all his life on, was consumed by a miniscule explosions in the hand of his childhood friend.

Without even saying anything, he offhandedly threw the book past his shoulder and out the window, into a pond of koi fish. Despite the screaming of the green-haired boy before him, all he did was look back with a harsh, cold look.

"You know… most top heroes in the world have stories about from their school days," began Bakugo with a non-forgiving tone, looking down on Izuku. "And guess what? I plan to get the spot of being the only person here making it into U.A. So don't, I tell you…"

Grabbing the other boy's shoulder, he lit up his hand, giving off just some smoke.

"Even _think_ of applying in there, eh, Deku?" Snickered Bakugo before he just left the classroom, his two lackeys trailing behind him with their own smug looks.

That had been before he applied into U.A. High School, long when he was still a student in some little school and was still 'Quirkless'.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen! It was one-hundred percent that he had then become the inheritor of 'One For All', the very same 'Quirk' weld by All Might!

Since then, he's been focusing on bettering himself, both as a hero and as an individual. Sure, he's not the strongest there is out there, but he liked to think that he's gone a far way.

He's made so many valuable friends in his new class, he had gotten over his fear of Kacchan, even if a bit, he was now a fledgling Hero, and had grown strong enough to protect his friends.

So much time has passed, and now, he was on a lodge-field trip. But things did not go so well.

He had been able to meet The Wild, Wild Pussycats, a group of four Pro-Heroes, something of which was a great honour for a hero fanboy such as himself. But then found out that he and his classmates had to get to their camping site, or whatever it was, _on their own_.

And seriously though… couldn't they just tell them that before they shoved them off the—Oh wait, they did…

After many hours, probably eight to ten at best, the group had finally reached their destination, with many covered in blisters, wounds and bruises, unable to hide their pants or tired looks.

"I… I thought we were going to _die_ …" Gasped Sero, the guy with the elbows who could shoot cellophane tape, as he fell to the ground, the rest of the class doing the same.

"W-We… made it…" Cheered Mineta for just a moment before his body finally gave in, falling onto dirt.

"Is… everyone alright..?" Breathed out Iida as he looked at everyone, his leg engines wheezing in mechanical tire. "Midoriya-kun, are you fine..?"

"Y-Yeah… I think…" Gulped the green-haired boy, some parts of his school shirt in tatters.

And honestly, it was embarrassing enough that some of his body was showing, but he didn't have the time to think about that. The pain dulled his ability to actually think, and exhaustion was more than enough to make him think of food, time to bathe and go to sleep.

Everyone else, though, could not help but look. And by look, I mean _really_ look.

Almost half of his shirt had been ripped to shreds, with just the other half holding fine. It revealed his chiselled body, not extremely buff but toned to perfection. The effect was not ruined despite being littered with slight tears and bruises. But otherwise, the seemingly perfect body that he had was undoubtedly a magnificent sight to sore eyes, something that which should have been impossible.

The sheening sweat on his body. The way his chest puffed in and out as he breathed. His tired but still determined gaze. Those abs.

"Huh..?" Izuku turned around, noticing how every girl was averting their gazes from him, covering their noses and mouth—he could even see faint traces of blood from between their fingers. He looked at himself, face burning bright with shame when the realization hit him. "O-Oh shoot! S-S-Sorry!"

He had hoped that no one would see his body, thinking that he was much more pathetic than most would think he was.

Too bad that had been the complete opposite of what the other girls thought of him.

"Well, well! You've finally arrived!" Mandalay's voice got everyone to look at her, noticing how swiftly her eyes darted between them and Izuku solely. "In any case, all of you have done well to reach here! And here we thought that it'd take you longer!"

"K-Kha..! Get here in just _three hours_..?! Damn it..!" Bakugo was hissing in pain, clutching his arm. He had let out too much explosions, he thinks, and he was seriously looking forward to a good resting.

"Still though, even if you did take pretty long, you guys still did better than we expected!" Pixie-bob was the next one who spoke, looking impressed. "Especially you four!"

She had aimed her muffed hand, a finger at Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugo and Iida.

"I-I wouldn't say _I'm_ one of them, though…" Chuckled Izuku as he stepped slowly to the side, with the bespectacled bluenette getting a firm grip over his shoulder.

"I disagree on that notion. You have worked just as hard, if not harder than most of us to protect us and fight against the earthen beasts. And for that, you deserve to be commended," nodded his best friend with a serious gaze, getting a flustered look from his friend.

"R-Right. Well, if you say so…" Gulped the boy as he kept his gaze steady to the ground, already trying to cover up his body by moving his shirt closer over himself.

Seriously though, he had not expected one of the creatures to suddenly tear his shirt apart with its gigantic claws. It was terrible!

"In any case, all of you should be getting your bags off the bus and send it to your rooms. And once you've done that, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria, then bathe and sleep," Aizawa, or Eraserhead, their homeroom teacher spoke with that monotonous tone of his. "The real tests will begin tomorrow. Now get moving."

Nodding to his words, every student of Class 1-A had gone off to the bus, with some too tired to move but doing so anyways because they were sure as hell they weren't going to be helped.

"And Midoriya," said boy flinched slightly as his teacher called him, turning his head around just in time to catch a fresh new set of clothes, blinking in surprise before he returned his attention to his teacher once more. "Just make sure you don't tear them again, you hear me?"

"R-Right! Thank you, Aizawa-sensei!" Hastily nodded the boy in a tone of gratitude before he rushed off to the bus.

Seriously though, to think that this was the same bus they had been riding in on their way here, only to be kicked out it and then needing to trek through the forest just to get lunch… it was scary to think of, since they were given only three hours.

Thank God that had just been a ruse, though.

When Izuku had gotten to the bus, ready to take his bag, he accidentally brushed a soft touch against Uraraka's, causing both of them to reel their hands back in slight embarrassment.

"S-Sorry! I was just, uhh, trying to get my bag, haha…" Awkwardly chuckle the boy as he quickly got his stuff, hugging it close to him to hide his body.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine! And, umm… Sorry," she blurted out.

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Of all the things for her to say, the greenette hadn't expected his best friend to say that.

"Sorry… for, you know," Uraraka gestured to his current state, blushing softly. "I mean, you took a blow for me just now, didn't you?"

Ahh, that.

She wasn't wrong about that, though. He had been forced to be extremely on edge, taking everything into account and being very focused on defeating the monsters—he was helped by Kacchan, Iida and Todoroki, so that had been slightly easy—and protecting himself and his friends.

Mineta had wet himself, though he didn't hold a grudge against him or anything, let alone would he be looking for a reason to shame him any further.

Sero looked like he was dead on the outside, what with the way he kept clutching onto his elbows. No doubt, it would be painful to overuse his 'Quirk' for way too long.

Ashido kept complaining about how tired and hungry she was, but to know that they were still going to get food for themselves and bathe had brightened her mood almost instantly.

Ojiro looked pretty good, but his tail was pretty beaten up. All the smacking the monsters with it, and since it was a limb, no doubt it was stinging right now.

All in all, everyone had gotten through the battle altogether, survived. But it had not been so simple. It was a difficult battle. Even then, the end result being that they were tired, but happy he supposed.

For him, however, he had focused more on getting through the entire ordeal. He was lucky that he had 'One For All' in him, but compared to some others, of course he would need to be there to defend them.

Uraraka was one of them.

She had been so busy trying to tag the monsters, teaming up with Tsuyu in taking them down, that she had failed to take notice on the titan-sized beast that was quickly getting closer to her.

So what does he do at a time like that?

Well, of course! Throw himself in front of her and hope for the best.

*Shkhrrrp!*

…Okay, maybe he should have brought up his arms, just to defend himself. But he didn't think it would tear his uniform in half!

Nonetheless, Uraraka was not heavily injured, and that's all that mattered.

"I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings, so… sorry for that, Deku," chuckled the brunette as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying very hard to make sure that she looked him in the eyes. Nothing more!

But then he suddenly shook his head.

"It's fine. You were about to get attacked, so I had to step in," he answered him, sounding just as calm as he always is. It's hard to think of what truly makes him nervous, besides Kacchan of course. Wait, no, a lot of things make him nervous. "That's part of being a hero, right? Making sure that others don't get hurt, that is."

"W-Well, _you_ were the one that got hurt in my place, you know," and to get her message across, she gestured to the large gashes that ran across his chest, a clear testament to the damage dealt by the monster.

"Uraraka-san, I'm okay. You're more important to me than some uniform," Izuku laughed, clearly meaning that he'd rather have himself at risk than her.

But to her, his words carried a deeper meaning. That, behind that friendly façade, he had secretly added a soft definition, one that was clearly trying to mean something that went beyond just being _friends_.

And damn it, that's not what he clearly meant! He was trying to say that he just didn't want her to get hurt! Because she was important to him—No! She means that he just doesn't want to see his friends get hurt, no matter what, and he loved her—NO!

"U-U-Uhhmm, aaah…" The neverending thoughts, provoked by his simple statement, was more than enough to turn her entire face bright red. Abashed, she ran away from the area after taking her bag, squealing in shame.

"Huh? What did I say?" He blinked, not understanding what had just happened.

To the side, Mineta just sighed. For a guy who had what could be the most powerful 'Quirk' in the class, and with charisma that just made him super likeable by just about everyone, he sure is clueless.

Then again, it's not like he had any real experiences with romance to begin with, right?

* * *

That Night

"This is amazing!" Screamed Kaminari in pure bliss as he downed his bowl of great food, slurping the noodles and chewing down on the meat. Oh God, the _meat_! "How does this taste so good..!"

"It seems that many people here are quite adept at cooking," pointed out Yaoyorozu as she fed herself a spoonful of rice, maintaining great table manners that accentuated her noble upbringing.

"Agreed. It is a surprise to see Bakugou-san able to cook just as well," nodded Iida in agreement, he too eating at a slow and steady pace.

"The hell? Cooking's not hard to begin with," snorted the explosive, foul-mouthed blond. Even if he said that, however, it seems that the rest of his classmates were still pretty persistent on wanting to know more about him, since he was quite reluctant to share anything about himself.

"Kacchan often cooks at home, so he's quite used to cooking duty," Izuku revealed, wearing the new set of clothes Izaiwa-sensei had given him earlier. "You would've been impressed with what he could have made back in the day! He likes to eat spicy food most of the time, though, so you could never be too careful."

"The hell? What would you know about me?" Huffed the blond once more.

"Well, a lot of things that I noticed you eat back when you were five were chilli con carne, Mapo tofu and even Kimchi, but the really spicy ones," pointed out the greenette, having noticed all of his best friend's quirks a long time ago. That's what happens when you're a kid who likes to study and look at others a lot. "And even if it was just normal stuff like pizza, you're always pouring hot sauce or chilli sauce on it."

"Well, yeah. It tastes, awesome, after all," grinning, Bakugou decided with just finishing his plate. A quick sniff at his armpit, though, got his face to scrunch up slightly. "Damn, I smell like crap. Better go get to the showers after this."

"Hey guys, isn't the bathing area open-air?" Asked Mineta with a curious look.

And then all of a sudden, things weren't necessarily all that great.

* * *

Try as you might, one cannot disagree with the fact that the boy with the supposedly useless 'Quirk', which allowed him to pull out headballs from the top of his head which were extremely adhesive, also known as Minory Mineta, was an extremely perverted person.

And really good at it too.

'As long as we don't try to climb over and peek, then none of us are in trouble,' Izuku spoke in his mind, crossing his arms as he immersed half of his body in the warm water, towel over his waist and trying to enjoy the warmth.

Such a thing was very easy, however. Given just how peaceful it was, added with the sounds of chirping just outside the bathing area, and the steam that drifted in the air around them, it made for a very comforting moment.

It was the perfect moment to rest their aching muscles. The perfect time to just think about what they were going to do tomorrow, just talk and relax.

But as stated earlier, Mineta was the best pervert there is, despite being such a little guy. And of course…

What better time to show his perversity than now?

"Everyone!" His call was heeded by every boy there, gaining varying looks from everyone—curiosity from most, seriousness from Iida and Todoroki, and plain boredom from Bakugou. "Let me ask you something. What do you think are we here for?"

"Well… aren't we here to relax?" Answered Ojiro in a matter-of-factly tone, getting nods of agreement from everyone there.

"Pssh! That may be our initial reason, but remember… That beyond these walls!" In an overly dramatic fashion, he gestured to the wooden barriers. "Is where our true treasure is!"

"Y-You don't mean…" It didn't take too much to connect the dots, and Kirishima felt his throat go dry, and his face burn with embarrassment.

"Indeed! We are men, and what do we deserve? We deserve to be rewarded! For our valour, our strength and pride, for our countless victories and feats that we have achieved throughout our time! And what better way than stealing ourselves some pleasure?" His tone was malicious, akin to a sly fox that it got everyone else besides Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou and Tokoyami to blush as well.

"W-We can't do that! It would be a breach of privacy for the girls!" Dutiful and respectful of the opposite gender, as he does with everyone, their class rep had stood and done his arm gestures as usual, shouting with resolute determination and sternness.

"Pfft! As if that matters! What matters… is the prize that lay beyond these walls! Just think about it..!" The image came to his mind, jaws agape as drool formed and dropped down his lips, eyes hysterically shifting about. "Is _this_! We deserve this!"

"Not to rain down on your parade, but you wouldn't get far enough to even sneak a glance at the girls before they strike back," muttered the raven-like human with a serious tone, getting a nod from Kirishima.

"No kidding. Those girls may be girls, but you're dead if you even _think_ of underestimating them, ta' know!" Gulped the redhead, having clearly seen just what killer moves Uraraka had. For a girl who relied on her gravity powers, she knows how to deal some crazy martial arts.

"Shoji," the greenette of the class called to the boy with many limbs. "What do you think?"

"Well… I have a feeling that, before you could even reach the top, Mineta-kun, they will certainly kill you," nodded the silver-haired student.

"Hah! I bet that they wouldn't even notice me doing anything to begin with! I bet they'd just continue chit-chatting and pretending that nothing even happened!" Was how his declaration before he suddenly laughed in what could be described as the laughter belonging to a proud man.

Every boy there sweat-dropped, distantly wondering just how he had been able to make it into the Hero's department.

"Hmph. And you seriously think that they won't be on edge, now that you've just practically screamed that at the top of your lungs?" Bakugou, with his ever rude way of speech, practically made everyone look at him in silence.

"Hmm, true… Hearing you scream all that out loud, they probably left to go get changed already," nodded Todoroki, his cold gaze washing over the purple-haired boy. "Rather than be stuck here and leered at by you."

Suddenly, Mineta lost all the previous confidence he had in him.

"Tch. Pathetic," sighed the blond, laying his head back on a rock.

"NOOOOO! Now I'll never be able to peek at girls..!" His wailing would be heard even from the other side.

As if the world decided to screw with the little pathetic existence that is Mineta, going so far as to exact vengeance unto him for even thinking of abusing the privacy of the girls, a wooden pail had dropped from the sky.

*Bonk!*

And slammed straight into the back of his skull, knocking him out cold.

Everyone stared at him, even as he lay face-first in the water, bubbles forming everywhere around him at a slow pace.

"…Well, that happened," commented Todoroki without so much of a care.

"That's definitely going to bruise," said Tokoyami.

"Is he… going to be alright?" Asked Izuku as he tried to get a good look on the supposedly drowning boy. "Maybe we should carry him over to the infirmary or something?"

"Leave him be. If anything, it should be good enough punishment for even thinking of trying to peek on the girls," sighed Sato as he crossed his arms.

"But man. Thinking about it, who do you think the girls are most comfortable with showing their bodies to?" Sero's question came out of nowhere, and everyone turned to look at him with shock.

" _Of course, it's me~!_ " Ever the twinkling starboy he is, that Aoyama fellow.

But no one paid him too much attention.

"Well, obviously it's to each other," said Kirishima, pointedly ignoring the way the wielder of the 'One For All' 'Quirk'—not like he or the others knew to begin with—suddenly fidgeted in his spot, looking nervous.

The topic of this conversation made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we get that. But what if it's to _us_?" Kaminari was the next one to pose such an absurd question, and Izuku was certain no one would actually answer him. Obviously, it was crazy! No way someone would actually—

"Obviously, it's got to be Midoriya-kun," said Kaminari in response as he rubbed his nose.

Ahh, so no one did answer him—Wait, _what_?!

"Hmm, there is some truth in that. He's the most approachable person there is, and there's no doubt that the girls trust him just as much," nodded Ojiro with what could be called his look of calm.

"Mmhm," nodded Koji Koda, the rock-looking person whose 'Quirk' allowed him to control animals. Not a talkative one, he is.

"Agreed. And though I find myself confused to be taking part in this conversation, if there should be anyone that the girls trust the most, I believe it is Midoriya as well," Tokoyami backed up that fact with his own nod.

"G-Guys! That's not true at all!" Vehemently denied the star of today's talk, very clearly trying to point his finger to his other friends. "I think they'd rather trust Iida-kun more! And certainly Todoroki is someone who they know would never do such a horrid thing to them!"

"And though that may be true, they only trust us on a scale that which keeps them comfortable at a point where they can interact with us in a calm fashion. And nothing more," sighed the bluenette, rubbing his temples.

"And I don't talk to them a lot anyways, so they won't be trusting me with something so private like that so early, let alone at all," shrugged the boy with red and white hair.

"Then how about this!"

"Oh crap, he's back from the dead!"

"How the hell did he not drown..?"

Such was how Mineta's 'resurrection' was taken by the rest of the class mates, all of whom were quite wary of what he was about to say. And it was understandable why they were acting as such, judging by that mischievous yet sinister look he had, one that made even Bakugo inwardly gulp, though he would never admit such a thing.

And really, none of them knew anything.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ochako Uraraka, the cute and bubbly brunette whose 'Quirk' allowed her to control gravity and her hero name being 'Uravity', had been honest when she said that she had been extremely excited for their school outing.

Sure, she's gone on a few camping trips with her old classmates back in… what, fourth grade? But that was when the students would be accompanied by their parents, which had been something that made things slightly less fun and quite literally—as much as she wanted to say it, she would never admit it to her parents—embarrassing.

Like, seriously, they were always doting on her! She loves them, of course, but couldn't she just get a moment alone with all her friends without her mum and dad there to make things awkward?

Now, however, she would get to go on a trip with _just_ her classmates. It was going to be a new experience for her, and she was going to enjoy every second of it!

So imagine the utter shock and disappointment she felt when the earth below them suddenly contorted and convulsed, tossing them off the cliff and down into the forest.

Then try to put yourself in her shoes, when she's suddenly needing to engage a ton of monsters literally created out of dirt, rocks and earth. Clearly the 'Quirk' of Pixie-bob at work there.

Sometime during their fight, she had already been too busy engaging three monsters. She had helped Asui to take down one winged monster, assisted Kirishima in downing one of them and fooling the last one into stepping into a pool of Mina's acid.

So no one could really blame her when she was about to get struck down by an equally terrifying monster.

Enter Izuku Midoriya, most beloved student in their class—Bakugo would puke at even saying something like that—possibly the strongest student, most cooperative and friendliest person there is…

Deciding to toss himself in front of her, just to protect her.

He had been left heavily injured from that attack, and it only grew worse when even more monsters kept coming after HIM. One after another, he was under the mercy of the powerful monsters, all of which did not relent at all/

But he had continued to fight. Continued to grit his teeth and fight through the pain—and possibly the embarrassment, though he was probably too busy with the fight to even think about himself being half-shirtless—and wanting to just get it all done.

Such was the determination of the hero she aspired to be like. The hero known as 'Deku', the greenette who was also her best friend and cruuUUUH—

'N-No! T-That's not it..!' Mentally screamed the girl as her entire face lit up, staring down at her own reflection in the water as she sat close to the edge. 'T-That's right! Deku's just my friend! My best friend!'

Then again, her best friend was also Iida, who was also Deku's best friend. But those details don't really matter now, do they?

"Hey, Ochako!" Said girl turned around, staring at her alien classmate, who was bubbling with relief and happiness. "Having fun there?"

"Oh! Yeah, I am, Mina-san!" Quickly nodded Uraraka in hopes of hiding any sort of anxiety that she was feeling.

If that was what the brown-haired girl had been trying to do, then she was certainly failing at that. It was clear as day; just by her body language alone, there was something on her mind, but being the good friend she is, she decided not to pry.

For now.

"Don't forget to wash your skin properly, girls! They say that the waters in hot springs are really good for you!" Exclaimed an excited Toru as she splashed water on everywhere, laughing.

"True. They did say that," as serious as she always is, Yaoyorozu is. Though the small grin she had definitely showed that she enjoyed this.

Although, before anyone could even speak their minds on how nice tonight was, or how they were certain going to bed after this was going to do so much wonders for them—

" _What matters… is the prize that lay beyond these walls! Just think about it Is this! We deserve this!_ " They heard his screaming from the other side, causing every girl to stare at the wall in shock, suddenly very aware that they weren't the only ones here.

Of course, Mineta was being Mineta. And what better way than here?

"…That bastard," feeling a vein somewhere in her head pop, Jiro was quick to take an empty wooden pail beside her, and just toss it up into the sky, putting it in an angle that was sure to hit the little d*ck.

It was a long minute later. And a satisfying 'Thonk!' could be heard.

"Well, that's that. He'll be out for a bit," huffed the girl as she twirled her ear-like cables in her hands, sitting down but slightly wary. "Seriously, can't he just give us a break for once..?"

"I'm surprised he even made it into the Hero course."

"With an attitude like that? So true."

"Disgusting."

"Pervert."

Uraraka could only chuckle, wondering how things played out like this. Then again, she supposed this was just part of life, sometimes, faced with silliness that made things feel so much better when they face it together.

She could only imagine what the boys were thinking over there—

"Okay, it's clear!" All girls tensed up, hearing someone suddenly shouting. Wait, was that Sero?

"We're good for taking off!" This time, it was Kaminari whose voice broke the air.

"The hell are those boys doing..?" Thought Mina as she leered at the wall, unconsciously backing up towards the edge of the waters, with everyone else doing the same.

As far as they could go, though, since none of them really wanted to leave the waters. It was far too nice, but they were prepared for the worst. If anything, Aizawa-sensei wouldn't mind if they used their 'Quirks' to defend themselves in case the boys do anything, right?

…They jinxed it, didn't they?

"Okay! Make us proud, Midoriya-kun!"

"Here we go! HROOOOH!"

"Wait, no! You can't—HyyaAAAH!"

*Fwoo!*

Everyone in Class 1-A knew that it was no wonder why Sato was feared by many others. None could really look down on him, as he possessed the strength to make just about anything possible.

Without the use of his 'Quirk', which granted him immaculate strength when he consumes sugar at the cost of his cognitive functions gradually failing him, he was already immensely strong.

So with a shout of excitement coming from Mineta, none of them had actually anticipated the sugar-eating man to throw Izuku into the air, his towel hugging his lower region as much as he gripped tightly over it, face showing incredulous fear as the rush of air raced against his face.

Most of the girls gasped. Uraraka couldn't help but shout in fear at her. Mina looked at him in curiosity.

Then again, gravity was something that existed.

So it made sense why, at a certain limit, somewhere in the sky, he had stopped accelerating up. And now, he was descending. _Fast_.

"I-Izuku!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, most definitely terrified for his life, she hastily positioned herself here and there, fidgeting in her spot and trying to catch him.

However, there had been a few factors that she had not taken into account.

One, she was still in the springs, which meant that she was standing in water, no? And of course, with the nature of water making the floor slippery, friction reduced to a point where, if someone was careless, they could fall.

Two, she was not all that strong physically to catch someone in her arms. Yes, she's been pretty good at fighting, but in terms of skill, that's where she truly shines. By _strength_ alone, that's where she is lacking.

And three, in this world where 'Quirks' had been discovered, where villains live and breathe and heroes are there to defeat them, there was just one simple fact; _anything goes_.

"U-URARAKA-SAN!" His face burned instantly red, arms moving to shield his eyes as he fell towards her.

"Deku-kun!" She screamed back, outstretching her arms to the side as she backed up a bit—

Only to slip her heel over a decently slippery rock, which most certainly caused her downfall. Literally.

*Floop.*

"W-Whoa!"

"I'M SORRYYYYYY—"

*Splash!*

She had been unable to do anything at all before she fell back, and he too crashed onto her, the magnitude behind the fall causing the water to splash everywhere that it obstructed vision.

"Ochako-chan!" This sudden progress of things did not sit well with them. And, out of worry for their friend, the girls of Class 1-A made a move to help her out… only to gasp at the sight before them, stiff and in shock with what they were seeing.

And Izuku, having been forced into this entire thing, could feel himself so ready to drown, the hot water bubbling everywhere on his face… if only he had taken the moment to notice what was this strange feeling that pressed against his face.

And he did notice it. He opened his eyes, and saw… something. _Two_ things, actually, but due to the waters, he was really out of ideas of what they could be.

Choking on a small amount of water, he shakily brought his hand to get a grasp on the 'earth'.

'Ehh?' The greenette momentarily paused, wondering what sort of soil was being used in the girls' hot springs. This was way too _soft_. But thinking that he needed to get back up, he pressed down and clenched lightly—

*SLAP!*

"Bwff..!" This sudden action took him off-guard, sending him reeling backwards and head thrust out of the waters, gasping and coughing as he landed on his rump and supported himself, opening one eye… only to see a teary-eyed Uraraka kneeling away from him, wrapping her towel around her body. 'What..?'

He thought about that sensation in his hands earlier.

He remembered pushing his hand down. He repeated the squeezing motion, remembered squeezing something.

And then he realized that, when he landed, he fell on her.

Then the realization hit him like a bullet train to the face. That she had been trying to hide her breasts away from him because he had _touched_ her, and his jaws fell and he blushed.

"U-U-Uraraka-san..! I-I swear, this i-isn't what it i-is!" He brought up his arms in a defensive manner, stuttering like his life depended on it.

When the other guys tried to at least peeked over the wall, Mina had been the one to throw a pail or two on their heads, knocking them out cold.

"L-Listen, I swear, w-we never meant t-to..!" He had stood up, his towel secured firmly around his waist and trying to reason with her, but she had backed away from him. "H-Hang on, let me expl..!"

*Thwoo!* *Splash!*

It was too quick to even register in their minds, the event having played out in such a fast manner that their eyes could not follow.

A black blur, accompanied with white streaks, had rushed to the greenette, tackling him to the ground. Or, more accurately, throw his face into the water.

When the waters stopped flying, all the girls could clearly see Aizawa-sensei there, holding the boy down as he maintained a strong grip over his other arms and held it into the air, the other hand pushing his head down into the water.

"For a nervous mess you are around girls, you decided to breach their privacy, huh?" Sighed the black-haired teacher, wondering what the hell just happened. The boy screaming, and the sight of him in the air, had been nothing that he had expected.

"W-Wait! Aizawa-sensei!" The man turned his gaze upwards, seeing a frantic-looking Iida trying to maintain a strong hold over the edge of the wall to look at him, and _only_ him. "Let us explain ourselves first, please!"

"Hmm…" Looking down, he could very well see how tense the child was. How shaky he was. Certainly, this had not been on purpose, and if they got the truth from the boys' lips, it would make everything so much easier for him. "…Fine. But this better not be a waste of my time."

* * *

Later

After settling down, the students of Class 1-A sat in the boys' sleeping area, where all the girls had huddled together and maintained a safe distance from the opposite gender.

And Aizawa, knowing that no one was going to speak first, decided to break the silence.

"Sexual assault on a girl. I was thinking that it was going to be more of Mineta's thing, but I suppose anyone's possible of doing such a thing…" He sighed. "I'd like to see how you'll explain your way out of that," his tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't calm either. He could see Izuku tensing, looking to the ground with a guilty look.

Uraraka, though having been the victim of the entire thing, knew that there was no way that Deku did that on purpose. He was too nice! Too sweet! There was no way he would have done something as heinous as what he did—and she was certain that had been an accident!—on his own accord.

And Izuku, embarrassed with what he had just done, could no longer look his best friend in the eyes, knowing that she would be extremely mad with him.

It was some time later, long before Izuku could even say anything, that Bakugou had spoken first.

"In case you're wondering, no, I'm not siding with Deku on this. Just trying to point out a fact here," he began with that hard tone of his, but very much noticed the slight relaxation coming from his childhood friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just tell me whatever the hell that happened," sighed the man as he scratched the back of his head.

"See, little grapehead over there was being a terrible idiot as always, so proposed a 'plan'. Trust me, I didn't like it, and no one gave Deku the chance to back out," he spoke, and could very well see how certain people just flinched. "They decided to throw him over the wall and get him to 'spy' on you girls and report back, though you know how that played out."

"Damn… And I thought for sure that I got the rock position right…" Kirishima clicked his tongue in chagrin, turning his head away as he whistled something to himself, pointedly ignoring what looks the other girls were giving him.

"So there you have it. Long story short, this guy ain't got the balls to do something like that, no matter how many years pass," Bakugou finished his sentence with a yawn, lying with back-down on the floor.

"Indeed. And for that, there should be no reason for you to punish Midoriya," nodded Todoroki in agreement, trying to at least help his friend out.

"…Well, I'm not the one to be deciding that in the end," shrugged Aizawa before moving his gaze to the victim of this entire thing. "You decide, Uraraka. Either I punish Midoriya or not is up to you."

The way he phrased it made her flinch.

When she looked at her best friend, she couldn't feel any sort of resent towards him. With how he just kept his gaze to the floor, her stomach churned in a familiar way. Made her feel warm and protective. She forced such feelings down, however.

Izuku, on the other hand, did not feel great at that moment. Sure, his friends defended him—Todoroki and Kacchan were the last people he would think to do so—but there was no changing the fact that he did something extremely wrong.

'I'll never live this down..!' Wailed the boy in his mind, the bile in his throat swallowed. He didn't want to look so pathetic in front of everyone, but he seriously doesn't know what else he was supposed to do.

Iida sighed in his mind, feeling that both Midoriya and Uraraka would no longer be comfortable with one another after this.

But the girl trusted the green-haired boy.

She remembered. Meeting him in front of the school gates, he had been trying very hard to stay confident. To keep himself confident and stride forwards with a grin plastered on his face.

But rocks were many people's enemies. And when he tripped, she had been lucky to have stopped her with her gravity powers.

Then things were great ever since then. The two somehow became classmates, they grew to become great friends as well, sharing a strong between both of them that they did not feel with anyone else, and she had found a strong confidant with whom she trusted her life with.

She could not hate him. What had just happened was… It was just an accident! Something that no one expected!

And so, taking a deep breath, still unable to fight down the blush on her face, she spoke.

"It's… fine. I don't think Deku should be punished for this," she said, getting looks of surprise from the other girls and from the boys. "He's… not at fault here, right? It was just an accident."

Even when she said that, however, Izuku could not help but feel really bad.

So when the matter had been taken care of, with the girls deciding to return to their own quarters while their homeroom teacher returned to his, it was understandable why he could not settle for sleep so easily.

Even with all the friends he had grown so closed to, sprawled out everywhere—except Iida, who slept pretty neatly—he was still wide awake.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Trying to make himself sleep was impossible, that much he knew.

It was still a fact that he had committed such a… sinful act. One that he was certain would sour the relationship between him and his best friend.

It was why he had walked to Aizawa-sensei's room that night, wanting to knock on his room but decided against it; he'll just have a walk in the night alone for now.

The chilly wind blew shrills against his skin, a cold reminder of how Japan is. In every season except summer, the night was particularly chilly, perfect for those who liked the cold. Then again, wearing just a black t-shirt with grey shorts was not the best way to get at things.

He wondered if anyone would even notice his absence, but he didn't really care about that. He was too busy thinking about what to do.

Sighing, he had been reminded by himself once more just how much of a thinker he was. Of how much he liked to ponder on something, even when he didn't necessarily have to do so.

That was just how he was, he supposed.

'And so, you have caused trouble for yourself on the night of your camping outing. You have harassed your best friend,' and he did his best not to blush at the memory of touching her breasts. 'And you're probably in big trouble forever. That's just great…'

He didn't even notice the sudden shift in scenery until the very last second.

"Huh?" Looking around him, he noticed the sudden thicker density of trees around him, indicating that he had been walking into the forest without even him noticing it. "Seriously..?"

It was bad enough that he caused trouble for his best friend. He didn't need to get lost too.

Sighing, he decided that trying to get a grasp on the area would be better than standing around here like a fool.

It was funny how trouble always tried to look for him, even when he's not trying his best.

Walking deeper into the forest was a bad idea to begin with, but Izuku did not know what else he should be doing here. He didn't want to vent his frustrations over what happened today, because if anyone should be doing it, it should be Ura—

"…it all..!" The boy froze in his tracks, hearing the voice of a girl screaming from some corner.

He gulped, thinking that way too many weird things were happening in his life. Sure, becoming a hero came with certain risks, but he didn't think it would involve so many weird things!

"When I get back… I'll kill him," the voice continued in a very threatening manner, and it took Izuku every ounce of willpower he had not to scream. _Kill_?! He very much hoped she meant it in a joking fashion, and would not actually go so far as to do something like that to anyone.

But of course, if tonight had been a terrible night, then it was going to get even more worse.

When he had unconsciously taken a step back, trying not to make any noise, only to briefly remember one certain cliché most present in every story he had ever read.

There was _always a twig_.

*Snap!*

'…Crud,' he blinked.

"Who's there?!" He heard the girl scream, loud and clear, the sound of a knife produced more than enough to set him off.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no..! They're coming..!' Gulping, he activated 'One For All: Full Cowl'. The trepidation rose quickly, forcing him on the edge of his feet and every fibre of his being in attention to his surroundings. 'Okay, okay… Don't panic, Izuku. This is just like any other situation! All you have to do is just be careful and make sure not to do anything extremely stupid that may get yourself killed! Sure, you're reckless, but there is the chance of you actually _dying_ here, so you'll just have to be very careful and—'

*Rustle…*

And his unbeatable train of thoughts came to a complete deceleration, jaws falling and eyes shooting wide in disbelief.

From the bushes appeared a pretty pale girl with hair tied in two messy buns, her eyes scanning her surroundings before they fell before him, narrowing dangerously.

And yet, he could not lie that this little schoolgirl—he would never call her as such, though, since she may be the same age as he was—looked pretty cute.

Again, he would never admit it! Kacchan was right, after all; he wasn't brave enough.

"Who are you..?" She whispered in a dangerous tone, producing a knife. Staining the edge was dry red, akin to blood that was no longer wet.

He gulped, raising his arms in defense and stopping himself from activating 'One For All'. For certain, this girl was dangerous, and he didn't need to die so early.

"W-Wait! If you want to know, I'm I-Izuku!" He said, wondering if she was some random girl in the forest or really a villain. The knife gave the visage of a person one would not want to mess with.

"Hmm… Why are you here?" She continued, glaring daggers at him. Ironically enough, she was holding one already.

"I… came here for a walk," he admitted, taking a few steps back. "I-I swear, I'm not here for anything else! I didn't even know that you were here!"

Izuku knew that trying to reason with a murderer would have been useless. It was a simple death wish, he thinks, but it was better than doing nothing. He'd rather try than let himself die so quickly.

Thankfully, the girl seemed to get the message, slowly lowering her weapon but not fully letting her guard down. Understandable. Letting one's guard down would be the biggest mistake anyone would make.

He could not sigh there. It would be too stupid, so he merely sighed in his mind. Relief overtook him, but he didn't dare to overstep his bounds.

"I see… Well then, don't let little cutie Toga from stopping you!" That sudden change in demeanour caught him off-guard, more so when the now-named Toga suddenly got into his personal space, leaning quite closely to his face. "Neh, neh! Were you that one with the superpower 'Quirk'?"

'T-Too close!' Gulped the boy as he face took immediate action for him, lighting up. "Y-Yeah! I-It's nothing special though."

"Oh, really?" Suddenly, a cunning look overtook her previous expression, making him nervous. "How about you show it to me? I'd love to see it!"

"Uhh… I'm not sure if I should be doing that now," his words got a pout from her, and would he dare to say it, she was actually quite cute. "I mean, it's kinda' lame, so—"

*Shing!*

"Ghah..!" A stinging pain shot through his entire system in the blink of an eye, forcing him to retract his arm and move away from the girl. "What was…" And when he looked down to his left arm, only then did he notice the trailing river of blood. _His_ blood, fresh from a new gash.

"Ooh… Red~!" Suddenly, he felt the blood drain from his face, entirely unnerved by the girl who looked at his wound, looking all happy for some strange reason. "Izuku! You look great in red~!"

He didn't know what she meant by that, but if it means that she enjoyed seeing someone bleeding, then he was sure that he didn't want to be here right now.

Sure, he liked her just a minute ago, but he didn't think she was a psycho!

"Izuku, you look great in red! Can I help you with more?" Toga asked, more of like a child in pure excitement—like a kid who just got a toy—and less of… well, less of anything else.

"N-N-No! Wait, it hurts..!" He shook his head vehemently, the searing pain more than enough. Then again, he's dealt with way worse, but he wasn't a pain-proof person. "I-I'm sorry, Toga, but I don't want this… It hurts…"

His words seemed to have an effect on her, however, because her smile immediately dropped, now replaced with a look of curiosity and confusion.

There was something that she didn't really understand, and she wanted to know.

So of course, like any straightforward person, she asked him straight out.

"What do you mean by what you said?" She asked him. "You don't like the colour red?"

"W-What? I don't… I _do_ like the colour red. Not like this, though," he gritted his teeth, hissing in pain. "Toga-chan, this really hurts. _A lot_ , even, and no one likes getting hurt."

"What?! But you look great in red!" She retorted, fuming.

"But Toga-chan, you just cut me with a knife!" Izuku was wrong to scream at her, he told himself, but he seriously needed her to understand what he was saying. "And something like that is obviously going to hurt! And _no one_ likes to get hurt!"

His mother had raised him as a fine man. Always teaching her how to be a good person and the like. And such were the lessons like treating a person nicely, speaking in a polite manner, never ever let his emotions get the better of him and the like.

So why was he so infuriated with her? He swore, Kacchan would have been harder to deal with compared to her.

"Really..? Huh, okay. Then how about you hurt me then?" She said, getting a look of disbelief from the boy. Toga merely smiled, however, her pale lips curved slightly at the corners.

She… wasn't serious, was she?

It only made him wonder if she had ever been injured her entire life, or that she was just playing the fool. And if it was the latter, she was doing a pretty good job at doing that.

"Here!" Waving the knife directly in his face made him jump, eliciting a short set of giggles from her. "Do what I did to you to me!"

Shakily, he took the knife at the grip, wondering if he should really be doing this.

He looked at the knife, some of his blood coating the edge. Then he looked back at her, noticing that vixen smile.

He looked back down at his hand, the one grasping the handle of the knife. Sure, it was the same knife she had used to kill people, in the very same hands that which belonged to him, but he had never once used those hands to kill.

The power of 'One For All' had helped him through countless situations, either training or life-threatening ones. He had _never_ hoped to do harm to another human being.

Even now, even if he wasn't going to use his power, there was no way he could do this. He… he didn't have the heart.

"N-No… I can't do that," gulping, he handed the knife back to her, said girl tilting he head in confusion. "I… can't bring myself to hurt you, or anyone for that matter."

"Huh? And why not?" Ever again with that child-like tone of hers. He may be a genius, but he just couldn't get a read on her.

Taking in a deep breath, subtly reminding him that every person had their own quirks, he spoke.

"Because it's a wrong thing to do. Even with someone's permission, hurting other people makes them sad. Scared. Angry. All that negativity isn't good, so I'd rather not hurt someone if I can," his explanation ended with a sigh, one that showed just how taxing it was to explain.

"But you're a Hero, and you have to fight people. Doesn't that mean you'd have to hurt someone then?" Toga pointed out, immediately catching him off-guard and making him bite his tongue.

Well, not literally, but you get what I mean.

Her words were true, though. He _had_ fought others before, and he knew that the fight against Stain was not a pretty one. Even back then, at USJ, he weld the power of 'One For All' to beat up his foes.

It pained him to do such a thing, but it was a necessary evil. To save one, he had to defeat the other.

Wait a minute, how does she know that he's a Hero? He didn't say anything.

Nonetheless, he decided not to think too much on that.

"…You're right. I do have to do all that, and nothing I say can make up for it all," sighed the boy as he rubbed his hand over the wound, feeling the pain dull into nothing now. "And, I'm never going to say that I feel happy doing it, but… the bad people, they're always going to make life for the innocent ones difficult. That's why we have to do what we have to do. Fighting the bad ones, that is."

"…And what if the bad ones were innocent, but were forced to do such things because the world had been unfair towards them?" That one question was traced with coldness, something that reminded him of their initial encounter.

"Then… Then I'll do my best to protect everyone! And make sure that everyone gets a good ending! For all the good and bad people!" Izuku's declaration was accentuated with a proud smack to the chest, only for him to whimper in pain.

The girl had not expected such an answer, however.

Toga had known that many people often think that villains deserved to perish. That the heroes were in the rights, that they were doing the right thing no matter what.

But Izuku… he actually thought about the bad guys. Actually thought about them, made sure to take into account of their own lifestyles.

He was right, though. Some 'villains' were just people who were looked down upon by society.

She had expected him to be just like every other selfish people in this world… but even then, despite the fact that she was talking to a Hero, he actually cared about them?

That thought made her smile.

"T-Then again, I'm not really all that great, so I doubt I alone could do such a cool stuff like that…" Chuckled the greenette in obvious embarrassment, wondering why he could get so worked up over something like that…

Only to be pulled into a strong hug from the girl, making him freeze in surprise.

"T-Toga..?"

"Hihi! You really are interesting, Izuku."

Their embrace lasted only a minute or two, but to the two children, it felt like it lasted a lifetime. And soon enough, she pulled away, grinning at him with all the happiness she felt.

"Well, I better get going! Bye-bye, Izuku!" She waved at him as she skipped into the deeper parts of the forest, giving him one last look—and with a blown kiss, something that made his heart skip a beat—and forever gone within the shadows of the forest.

And Izuku, as he stood there, could not help but wonder if he had just fallen in love... Nah, couldn't be, right?

* * *

Three Days Later

Uraraka could not tell whether she was worried or disappointed.

Worried because Deku had been keeping some distance from her, still hung up over the incident. Even when they would have lunch, he'd be making sure to keep to himself, and he even went the extra mile to request Aizawa-sensei from pairing him up with her during physical exercise.

And disappointed, because… Well, she may be crazy, but there was certainly something going on.

It was fairly unnoticeable at first, being something extremely small that would have been easy to miss at first glance. But as time moved on, she came to notice them.

Each time he wrote in his book during his free time, the very same book that accounted for the 'Quirks' of each and every Hero, including herself and all his classmates and teachers, she could always see him putting time and effort into drawing the details of a pretty girl she had no knowledge of ever seeing—much less so heard of.

Toga? Sounded like a pretty peculiar name for a girl like her.

But that was when her stomach began tying itself in knots. How he would always look to the forests, a look of longing and admiration in his eyes—did he meet her in the forests? And why was he always trying to keep from talking about her with anyone?

Uraraka may have been too pushy, but she really wanted to be on good terms with Deku again. And she couldn't do such a thing if he couldn't let all of this slide!

It was really frustrating to her!

"Oi, Uraraka," the girl returned to reality, noticing Bakugou calling her name. "Start the fire already. And help with the vegetables."

"R-Right!" Nodding quickly, she got back to work, mind still functioning. 'I'll just talk to Deku afterwards, during lunch. Make sure to tell him that you're all good, and nothing will ever go wrong!'

* * *

An Hour Later

Thankfully, she wasn't wrong when she said the last thing. She had half-expected things to go south immediately when she confronted Deku and asked him for some time to talk to him.

He had been nervous, obviously averting his gaze from her, but the seriousness in her voice immediately got him talking.

"Look, before we start talking about anything, I just want to tell you that I'm not mad about what happened. I said it once, and I'll say it again… It was an accident, okay?" She had been able to speak calmly this time, but it still was uncomfortable to even think of.

"W-Well, yeah, but I still feel kinda' bad about it…" Gulped the boy, still not looking at her.

"Deku, I know you. You'd never do something like that, you're just like that," sighing, a smile came to her face. "Please, can we just forget it? We'll even shake on it!"

Her cheeriness came back to her, and he felt his stomach bloom.

She outstretched her arm, hand open in a gesture of friendliness. He looked at her hand, remembered holding it many times.

Slowly, he moved his scarred hand towards hers, grasping it and feeling it. God, how soft her hand was went on to show just how much she took care of herself. And really, she was blessed to have soft hands as the ones she has now.

And he shook it. And with it, all the trepidation and worries were washed out of his system, his nervous look replaced now with a calm smile.

"There you go! Now, don't you feel better?" Grinning, she watched as the boy nodded. "Great! Now don't let stuff like this worry you anymore, okay, Deku?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I promise," he nodded, smiling back which honestly made her heart skip a beat.

It was times like these that reminded her just how much she loved being with her best friend here, that it made everything feel amazing.

She had forgotten to ask him about the mystery girl.

* * *

A Few Nights Later

"Smash!" Shouted Izuku as his fist powered up, slamming it wholeheartedly into Muscular's face, the sheer pressure should have been enough to defeat him…

Only to realize, with much horror, that flesh had formed at the spot where he had tried to strike him at, defending the most important part of his body.

"Heh… That's all you got, Midoriya?" Snickered the gigantic man, covered head to toe in red flesh, before he promptly swatted the boy to the side.

"Hrgh..!" Grunting, he managed to catch ground as he slammed his feet into the earth, panting.

Things weren't all that great, right now, and he was unsure whether or not he should be cursing fate or just yelling out loud how obviously naïve he had been at hoping things weren't going to get any worse than it already is.

It was the perfect plan, he thought. A group of villains would catch them off-guard by trapping them in their camping site, with which some students were too busy dealing with their own troubles in the forest—there was supposed to be a courage test for the students, a fun activity for both Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

It was bad enough that All Might wasn't here, with only five Pro Heroes here to deal with everything. Aizawa-sensei and the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Not that he didn't trust the ones that were already here, but extra help would always be nice, right?

Right now, however, he had came here to pick up Mandalay's nephew, Kota, who may have been a sore stick in the mud, but was nonetheless someone who had suffered the fate of losing his parents to the same bastard before him right now.

And he was going to beat him, no matter what.

"Oi, oi! You were on our 'To Hunt' list, you know? I was hoping you'd be stronger than this!" Laughed Muscular before he rushed the greenette, missing a hit as the boy jumped back, fuelled by 'One For All: Full Cowl'.

'Crud, I can't let him touch Koda..! I need to make him an opening!' He thought to himself, dodging each attack with precise accuracy. His hits were strong, he took hits without so much as fazing, and he was undoubtedly intimidating. 'Even using 'Smash' didn't work..! What else could I do..!'

He was honestly wondering just how he was supposed to deal with this right now, but it was better than to leave Koda to die alone. And he was not going to do die!

Sure, the kid may have a long-time grudge for heroes, going so far as to kick him in the balls when they first met—okay, that had not been a pretty nice interaction—but the kid was in danger.

And as a Hero, he was going to save him, no matter what!

"Let's see you take this!" His warning was then added with a powerful uppercut, once more dodged. He twisted his limb, this time opting to strike at Izuku's side.

'Crud, I won't be able to dodge!' That thought in mind made his blood cold, forced into the defensive as he raised an arm to shield the blow.

*BAM!*

"GhHhaa!" Screaming, the pain seared through his entire arm, that tremendous blow shooting him into the cliff, shattering rock and earth and sending them all flying back. He fell back to the ground, hacking and coughing blood. 'D-Damn..! He got me..!'

"Ehh? That's it? Surely, that ain't all of it, right?" The dangerous criminal let out a chortle, sounding extremely pissed. "Well, if that's all there is to it… I suppose you wouldn't mind me killing you here and now, right?"

Honestly, Izuku didn't know what to think about. Either it was about the safety of his friends and teachers, the sheer irony behind the fact that he was about to die, despite constantly telling himself that he was going to beat his guy, or the fact that his arm wasn't actually limp.

Yeah, he was surprised too.

It didn't make sense. The guy was immensely powerful, so that should have broken his arm, even with 'One For All: Full Cowl' active.

"N-Not going to happen," he spat, noticing blood mixed in with some of his saliva, but chose to ignore it in favour of Muscular over here. "I'll beat you here, and we'll get back to everyone else!"

"Hah! That's more like it! Now come on, and show me what you got!" Guffawing, the mass of muscles did not waste any time before he rushed down the younger male, boosted by his 'Quirk' that strengthened his body and increasing his speed. Even then, Izuku managed to dodge. "Hah! For a little pipsqueak, you're fast!"

'I won't be able to wear him down, no matter how many hits I give him,' thought the boy, pouring all sorts of strategies into his mind. 'I need to aim for his head… That's the only shot I've got!'

Looking to Kota, the child was visibly shaking, in fear of losing his life.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku took to the offensive, still avoiding each attack but striking at every corner and edge, wanting to search for a weak point.

Each blow that connected with the man's body only made his fist ache, a visible pointer to how strong his body honestly was. The 'Quirk' only made everything much, much worse.

But one thing that he noticed, however, was that the muscles were not all that strong somewhere near the neck. That had been exactly where the head was, so it was logically the best place to strike.

'I can't just use a simple 'Smash'… I need something stronger!' His thoughts burnt just as strong as he dropped his guard stance, instead focused on barraging his enemy with just as much hits to keep his attention off of defending himself.

Izuku knew that he would have a higher chance of surviving if he just left. Left Koda, the little brat who had kicked him in the balls, to die here at the hands of a powerful villain he knew he wouldn't have a chance against.

But he could not do that… He was a Hero, damn it!

He saved Todoroki from himself! He saved everyone back at USJ! He saved people from Stain! He can save more people, and he _will_!

"Hah! You're pathetic! To think that we were told to kill you!" Snickered the large bastard, bringing both arms down. He swung his arms down in a guillotining motion, slamming Izuku into the earth. He moved to make his follow-up, but the greenette dodged his attack. "Tch. Stop moving already!"

Muscular's body was a bullet train, equally fast and powerful as the real one.

He moved in the blink of an eye, but Izuku moved faster.

But one thing for certain, he hits hard. And Izuku had to either choose to dodge or block—that last part was only if evading would be impossible to do in certain conditions.

*BAM!*

"Hrhkh..!" Grunting as his fist collided strongly with Muscular's, the latter's simple thrust of the arm more than enough to maybe break his fingers, Izuku quickly leapt forwards, cocking his right arm backwards, clenching his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. "100% Detroit Smash!"

Red streaks of light and energy drew themselves all over Izuku's right arm, madly crackling with electricity and his willpower, and as he shot it forwards, it connected with muscles, the power throwing him into the cliffside, causing a tremendous magnitude that shook the entire area.

"W-Whoa..!" Kota almost got blown back, but had managed to catch a hold of the earth.

'Hit!' He thought with joy, his moment of fanfare cut short—

*Twkk!*

"Gahh..!" When he felt a hand consume his head, threatening to crush it into dust, before it merely threw him down, crashing terribly into the earth and breaking his nose.

That… didn't work?

"Hah… Nice one, but you didn't seriously think that was going to work against me?" Snickering, Muscular the villain had shown up, flesh and muscles that had flowed out of his arms having protected his face. When his face shown once more, he had a smug grin on his face.

He walked towards the downed Hero, each step pouring trepidation into Izuku's being. And as he stood up once more, raising a leg—

*BAM!*

"Ghhaa..!" Promptly stomping the boy, the entire weight of his leg filled with nothing more than strengthened muscle mass, crushing him under its weight.

"You sure are annoying, you know that? Hah… If you thought you were going to win against me, then you've got a loose screw in there," snickering, he raised his leg, and brought it down once more. "I've killed tons of heroes. You think something like you would have a shot at beating _me_?!"

*BAM!*

He will admit, this was painful. The fact that he was being beaten into the earth, at the utter mercy of a villain…

'One For All: Full Cowl' was still activated, only managing to reduce just some damage. But for certain, he was going to get a few broken ribs after this.

Hah, he wouldn't be surprised if something already cracked inside of him.

"Come on, get up, man… Don't tell me you want to die?" He laughed, raising his arm this time. "I was just playing all this time! I didn't even need to take you so seriously!"

'I-I'm gonna' die..?' Was the thought that ran through the greenette's mind, wondering just how everything turned out like this. 'A-And he was just playing around..? D-Damn…'

His mother. His friends. His teachers.

Surely, they were going to miss him if he was gone, right? A fleeting fantasy that once or twice played itself in his mind back before he inherited 'One For All', in which he was nothing more than an unnecessary existence.

That was back then. When Kacchan constantly spat on his existence. Deemed him useless, pathetic. Said that the world had no need for someone like him.

But then, it seemed that he wasn't forgotten.

*Pssh!*

"Eh?" Blinking, the villain felt something wet running down his back. Turning around, he was met with the sight of a teary-eyed brat—the same one with that pretty nifty-looking hat—with his hands outstretched, and water trailing down those palms. "Hah… You actually think that some stupid water 'Quirk' is gonna' stop me from killing you? Fine then! I'll make you the first one to—"

*BAM!*

"Damn..!" Grunting, Muscular was sent tumbling forwards by the sudden attack, prompting him to turn around and look at whoever did that…

Only to see Izuku, the Hero with the bleeding head and bruised body, right arm fully blue-black and some of the fingers in disarray, staring at him with a defiant look.

"Y-You… will not, touch him… You villain!" Spat the greenette.

Suddenly, Muscular felt his smile drop.

"I won't go back… until I save Koda-kun… And until I beat you!" He lowered himself into a fighting stance, his 'Quirk' still activated. Lightning pulsated around his body, his teeth bared in a vicious manner. "I-I'll show you… I will beat you, no matter what!"

"…Hmph, this is getting boring," sighing, Muscular only walked towards the slightly shaking Hero, feeling a smirk form on his face. "What? Getting cold feet? Don't think I'm gonna' go easy on you, punk."

'Calm down, Izuku. Calm down…' Forcing himself to take in a deep breath, he allowed all the anxiety to leave him, even if just part of it. 'All Might is relying on me to become his successor… And everyone trusts me..! I can't lose!'

"N-No…" The boy with the hat was unsure whether or not he should be running, but his legs were frozen stiff. There was nothing that he could do right now.

"Come on, come on! Show me what you can do!" Without so much as giving the boy extra time to prepare himself, he raised his muscly arm, swiftly bringing it down in a thrusting manner—with Izuku only barely able to bring up his arms to shield himself.

*BAM!*

"Arrgh..!" He was certain that, just a bit more, his arms would turn into nothing more than shattered limbs. That, with enough use, they would forever expire.

Muscular ignored his cries of pain, opting to just punch him more and more, repeatedly and with such a laughter that belonged to a madman.

He struck.

And struck.

And struck.

Again.

And again.

And again.

More and more did he continue to hit Izuku, not yet satisfied despite the boy being able to hold himself conscious.

And yet, his grasp over reality continued to diminish with each pain that shot through his arms, possibly having shattered some of the bones. The fifteenth hit actually caused him to go even deeper into the earth, forming a crater around him that threatened to grow in size the longer Muscular hits him.

'I can't die… I won't die… I don't want to die…' His thoughts were endless, ranging from one thing to another.

His childhood. His family. His friends. His enemies.

The boy before him despised heroes because his parents were taken away from him, but he had a duty to save him, both from Muscular and himself.

The villain before him had killed so many people, especially Koda's parents. He did it all with a smile, and he had a responsibility to defeat him.

The friends he had made, and Kacchan… they were waiting for his return, hoping that he would persevere and come back.

To go back to U.A. together.

"I won't lie when I say this is pretty fun, and I wasn't even doing my bet. But even I know when I'm—" Whatever words that should have left Muscular's tongue would forever remain a mystery to the boy before him, when he noticed that all of a sudden, energy began crackling around the green-haired lad. "Eh?"

"Y-You…" His arm drew even more lines around itself, his face and body undergoing the change as well. "I-I may not be stronger… I may be pathetic…"

"Pointing out the obvious? Hah, you don't say," snickering, Muscular lazily raised an arm, with so much flesh coiling around the already thick mass of muscles, before he swung it down like a hammer… "Huh?"

Only to feel a strong grip over his arm.

And below the arm, he saw a demon.

"I… will not lose! I said I'll beat you..! Beca **use I'm a hero!"** Screaming at the top of his lungs, his entire thoracic cavity shuddering at the strength being produced in the body of such a young Hero, he felt it.

The lights. The multi-coloured souls of the previous wielders of 'One For All'. They connected; raced towards one another. Began with white, turned yellow, purple, red, blue, a myriad of colours before they finally reached the final one.

Green.

" **1,000,000%... Delaware Detroit SMASH!"**

"Oh, fu—"

Muscular hastily brought up his arms to defend himself, pushing all of his muscle fibres to their absolute limit, defending himself from this new attack.

But his efforts were in vain.

*THRRKK!* *BAM!*

Flesh tore and keeled over the power that emanated from that single punch, eventually dissolving into nothingness and the single fist that burned with the strength of 'One For All' landed squarely into the side of his face, the screaming of the boy intensifying the power of the attack.

He drove it into his face, _hard_ , like a swinging bat creating powerful contact with the baseball, said hit finally sent him flying into the cliff, shattering everything in his path and leaving just a broken, defeated man.

And Izuku, clenching his broken fist, with scars marring the skin of his knuckles, forced a smile, panting but still standing strong. And through the adrenaline, the excitement, the joy, the tears, he screamed in victory.

He had become someone's hero that night…

* * *

Later

Izuku should have escaped. Should have gone with Aizawa-sensei and get some rest. But he couldn't.

There were still others out there. His classmates, some students from Class 1-B, and probably some other villains that he would need to deal with.

"Deku!" Oh shoot, that was Uraraka, wasn't it? "What are you doing?"

"U-Uraraka-san…" He panted, feeling the corners of his lips twitch and curve upwards, forming a weak smile. "Good to see that you're fine."

"The hell happened to you? F**king pushed yourself again, huh?" Huffed Bakugou as he looked at the other boy's right arm, wondering how the hell he was still using that.

"I'm fine, Kacchan… There's still some other students that we need to save, right..?" He spoke back, trying to sound strong, but the hiss that came when Iida grabbed his shoulder certainly betrayed him.

"Midoriya-kun, you can't go out there! You are severely injured, and it would do you no well to continue fighting!" He chided, the rest of his friends nodding in response.

"I-Iida-kun… I'm fine, really. I can still fight," Izuku shook his head, facial expression displaying slight discomfort. But other than that, he honestly wanted to keep fighting.

"Midoriya-kun, we understand that you want to keep fighting, but it would be wise for you to retreat," spoke Todoroki before he promptly turned around, slamming his right foot onto the earth, causing large ice shards to form out of the ground and stab into the forest, the sounds of movement coming from the shadows. "We have trouble."

"Tch. You'd better not hold us back, Deku," spat Bakugou as he lowered himself into a fighting stance, lighting small explosions in his hands.

"I won't," promised the boy in response as he too took to a more defensive stance, Uraraka and Iida on his sides tensing and readying themselves. 'They're coming…'

*Tk. Tk. Tk.*

With each footsteps, he felt even more nervous, but he couldn't show it to them. He couldn't let the villains think that they've won.

*Fwwoo…*

How ironic. Despite the obvious heat permeating from the blue flames that continued to hiss as they consumed parts of the forests, the night air was just as cold as ever—just as Izuku remembered those few nights ago.

*Rustle…*

The bushes were pushed to the side, silhouettes of several people visible to the naked eye.

Izuku readied his fists, activating 'One For All: Full Cowl'. Light formed around his body, taking shape as red cracks in his skin.

Uraraka remembered the lessons back in her internship, when she had studied hand-to-hand combat with the guidance of Gunhead, thus positioning herself in a suitable stance.

Bakugou cracked his neck, ready to send the villains packing. Surely, the teachers wouldn't mind if he blows them up, right?

Iida revved up his engines, putting them on standby. He was going to have to push himself to save himself and everyone here, and he was going to make it.

Todoroki leered at the shadows, embracing the fire and ice. He was going to protect Midoriya, who had helped him to let go and accept everything. He was going to wield his 'Quirks' properly this time.

Soon, the entire forest came to a stop. A dead silence stretched out in the night, somewhat making all of the hair on their necks stand. The cold did not help whatsoever, as if everything had just disappeared all of a sudden. And there had been no sounds from the villains.

Were they going to get ambushed?

Will any of them die?

Are they going to lose?

Shaking his head of all the thoughts, Izuku wanted to believe. Believe in the four friends that were with him right now, and to believe in their strength.

He can do this, he can do this, he can do this, he can—

"IZUKU!" His mental mantra was quickly brought to an end when a seemingly familiar voice called out his name in a loud scream—was that relief he heard in the voice?—before something rushed out of the bushes, blurry blonde and beige mixed in as the body threw itself at him, tackling him to the ground and eliciting gasps from all his friends as they stared at him. "I missed you so much..!"

"T-Toga..!" He blinked, realizing that this was indeed the same girl he had met… what, three nights ago? Wait a minute… "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. We were just told to kill you and all your friends here," easily answered the girl as she sat in a position to straddle him, getting a gasp from the boy beneath her and causing everyone else around her to tense. "Oh, but don't worry! I won't let Shi-san from killing you! Can't promise your friends, though~!"

"Oi! The hell are you doing to Deku?!" Snarling, Bakugou rushed forwards to send her spiralling with an explosion, but she had been able to jump away, looking at him with childish glee.

"Hey, Toga. You know that we just had the element of surprise until you decided to ruin it all and jump at your lover boy, right?" Snorted a guy with black hair and a lot of stitches as he too revealed himself, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"You're… apologizing?" Blinked the boy on the ground, slowly getting up with help from Todoroki.

"Meh. She always is a strange one," he shrugged back, lighting up a blue flame in his hand. "Also, I'm Dabi by the way. And I'm told to kill you, so—"

*Twank!*

He merely tilted his head backwards to avoid being on the receiving end of the dagger that had flown at him from the side. Glancing to the right, he could very well see the murderous intent leaking from the little schoolgirl.

"Dabi~! I thought I told you that we aren't killing Izuku, _hmm_?" She hummed dangerously, looking at the boy in question for just the briefest of moments and licking her lips, sending shivers down his spine.

Uraraka watched the entire display, frowning in disappointment.

Switching his gaze from the blonde to Izuku, then back to the blonde, Todoroki came to a conclusion. One that was not insane, and would have been funny in most instances, if it didn't involve the fact that he and the others could be dead if they ever interfere.

'Midoriya-kun officially has a yandere after him,' the boy with red and white hair said in his mind, wondering just how he was supposed to deal with this new knowledge.

"Umm… this is awkward," spoke Izuku as he looked at the villains, suddenly feeling very conscious about this entire situation. All the tension had been thrown out the window immediately, and a small part of his mind wondered if he should just sleep on this situation. "Uhh, Toga-chan…"

"Oh yeah, your full name is Izuku Midoriya! My name is Toga Himiko, by the way!" Cheerfully interrupted the blonde, smiling at his way.

"…Right. Toga-chan, what are you going to do now?" He asked, trying to sound serious. "I mean, if you're here to fight my friends, I can't promise you to hold back my punches…"

"Huh? We can't hurt your friends? Aww, that blows…" Pouting, she was quick to smile once more—how does she change demeanours so fast?! "That's fine too! Just let me hang out with you!"

The students of Class 1-A looked at her in questioning. Even Dabi blinked at her, wondering if she had just lost some of her IQ tonight.

"…You do know that you're talking to your enemy, right?" Spoke the wielder of ice and fire. He knew that there were weird people, but there was obviously a line for such thing, right?

 _Right_?

"Izuku's not my enemy! He's my friend!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she hugged his left arm, pressing her chest against him. He felt his face burn in embarrassment, fuel added as she looked up to him with that cute smile of hers. "Right, Izuku?"

Iida removed his glasses for a moment, massaging his temples. The trip was supposed to help him, not give him a headache.

And definitely, this disturbed all of them here.

 _Especially_ Uraraka, forced to watch her cruuUUU— _best friend_ being hugged by this stranger, the same girl he had drawn in his book, looking at him with that smile, making him embarrassed like a couple would do with one another—

Nope! Nope! She wasn't thinking about anything inappropriate! Deku was her best friend, her confidant, someone she could trust!

Nothing more!

"S-Sure we are," he answered Toga, extremely confused and nervous. Getting a cheer from the girl, he hadn't been prepared, however, for the sudden kiss on the cheek, which—by now—had sent his embarrassment off the charts. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if smoke was leaking from his ears by now!

…Okay, that's it!

"Deku!" The greenette didn't even have the chance to turn his head before his free arm was caught by Uraraka, who looked at the other girl with what could be described as a threatening look. "We should go! Aizawa-sensei would be worried about us!"

"Oh, your teachers? Don't worry, we gave them some gifts that I'm sure they'll love!" She giggled back, getting nervous looks from the students.

* * *

With The Teachers

"You know, I never pegged you for the type of guy who likes vegetables to begin with," spoke Aizawa as he lazily waved his stick with marshmallows in front of the fire, glancing to the side and meeting black eyes. "Kinda' disappointing, to be honest."

"Oi! I may look like a lizard, but that ain't mean I'm one!" Huffed Spinner, the lizard-looking person. "By the way, where the hell are your students?"

"Meh. Probably asleep or something," shrugged the tired-looking man before he ate his marshmallows.

Then again, having that guy to put them all to sleep with some sort of gas before he dragged them into their rooms was not a good idea, but hey? Who cares?

"Also, wasn't one of your students fighting Muscular?" Asked Mr. Compress, having put his mask down on the table and right now savouring the taste of kiwi fruits. "You know that he wouldn't be afraid to kill your student or anything."

"Don't worry about that. We told him to not go all out, just to make sure the kid doesn't die or anything," shrugged Shigaraki, the leader of the 'League of Villains' as he stacked some cards besides the fire. "He's probably beaten into the cliff at this point."

"…Tell me why we're sitting here and talking like old friends again," sighed Mandalay, wondering just how everything turned out this way.

"Because something _really_ interesting is about to happen, and to make sure it does, we just have to _not_ fight," grinned the teenager with messy hair. "Also, where is my sandwich?"

Immediately, a Nomu came out from the building, holding a tray with some food on it. He lowered his arm, allowing his master to take his sandwich and eat it.

"Man… Kind of kills the tension, but I think I like it," snickered Aizawa as he sipped on his glass of cold lemonade, subtly noticing Ragdoll downing an entire stack of fruits in record time. 'The students are going to be disappointed, I'm sure…'

It was kind of funny.

* * *

Back With The Students

"…I have this feeling that we're going to be extremely disappointed at the end of all of this," suddenly spoke Todoroki, the rest of his classmates looking at him in confusion before they just returned their gazes to the current scene before them.

That is, a jealous Uraraka trying to pull Izuku away from a pouting Toga.

Even Dabi had just given up on trying to stop his teammate from continuing this moment of stupidity. He just… he's done.

"Oi, Scar Face," the one with such a nickname turned to the source of voice, which came from the cocky blond kid. "Fight me!"

"…Nah," shook his head Dabi before he just looked back at the scene. "This is way more interesting than you are, you extra."

"…" His eyes widened slowly, rage and frustration beginning to fill his pupils before his hands clenched, feeling explosions being produced in them. "What did you call me..?"

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure I said it pretty loudly," sighed Dabi before he turned back to Bakugou. "I called you an extra."

"YOU PIECE OF SH*T!" Screaming, all the anger and frustration—how dare someone spit on his pride!—he rushed forwards, leaving a trail of explosions as he rushed towards the scarred face guy. "I'LL F**KING KILL YO—"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before something chopped his neck, revealed to be Tiger, still in his battle outfit.

"Tiger! What's going on?!" Asked Izuku in a fearful tone, the buffed man merely shaking his head before resting Bakugou on his shoulder.

"You need not worry. Please continue," he responded, gruff tone before he returned to where he came from, the unconscious Bakugou surely going to be the one in shock what would play out in a few more days.

When he had left, the silence reigned once more, before the girls began pulling on the boy's arms once more, barking at each other—read as Uraraka trying to get Deku away from the blonde vixen while Toga shamelessly shouts out her affection for the boy.

"G-Girls… please let go. I think you're about to tear my arms off…" Gulped the boy but to no avail, neither parties willing to let go of him.

"You're just jealous that Izuku likes me more than he does with you! I kissed him and he's fine with it!"

"T-That has nothing to do with this! Plus, you're a bad influence to him! I can't let Deku hang out with someone like you!"

"Deku? Isn't that his hero name? Why are you calling him that? See?! That just shows that you don't like him enough!"

"W-What?! That's not true!"

Later, Bakugou would come to realize that his best friend had just beaten him into getting a girlfriend—wait, _two_! But for now, he was already knocked out cold, only to learn of such a thing at school next time.

"Who do you think is the cuter shipping here?" Asked Dabi as he gazed at the other two boys beside him, both of them flinching.

"I… have no comments on such a thing. If anything, it should be Midoriya-kun's choice of whom he wishes to pursue. Of course, should he wish to go after Uraraka-san, then I have no qualms with it, seeing that the two of them share a bond that I am admittedly proud of seeing. Should he choose to go after… Toga, however, I believe that I shall hold my tongue until I believe it is necessary to speak up," answered the bluenette, his explanation so long and serious it took the guy with scars aback.

"O…kay. And how about you?" He asked the one with red and white hair next.

Todoroki did not answer, however, feeling his fists clenching as he continued to watch.

"…No comment," he finally answered, however, in a blank tone.

And as the three boys continued to watch, neither girls really did give a crap.

"I-I like Deku! I really do! He's the most important person to me!" She cried out, pausing as she realized what she had said and blushing hard, already adding more to her rosy cheeks. "T-That's not what I meant!"

"So… do you like Izuku or not?" She asked, honestly confused. Why couldn't people just be more honest and straightforward? It would make life so much easier. "You need to be more honest! I can't understand you!"

"T-That's not important! Okay, I like Deku as my _best friend_!" She cried out, a part of her mind whispering into her ear whether or not that was what she honestly believed in.

"Pfft! Best friends? That's dumb!" The schoolgirl pulled harder, Izuku feeling no pain whatsoever however. "See, I'll show you! Izuku dear!"

"H-Huh? What is—" He didn't even get the chance to complete his sentence before the schoolgirl suddenly pulled him into a strong kiss, the shock from this sudden action slowly turning into something that honestly made him want more. Made him enjoy it. Made him feel a thousand things.

He honestly didn't think of how long this went on, but it was certainly long.

Even when all his friends watched on with shock, Uraraka especially choking on air, he couldn't help but just keep kissing her back.

And soon enough, it came to an end, when both he and Toga needed air, panting to regain the lost oxygen in their system.

"H-Haha… See? That shows just how much I like Izuku!" Cheerfully declared Toga as she hugged his being. "Clearly me _liking_ him more than you see him as just a _best friend_!"

Then she stuck her tongue out in that teasing manner.

And Uraraka released a blood curdling scream, one that was tinged with embarrassment and frustration, as she ran away, brown hair becoming lost in the greens of the forest.

Everyone watched her leave.

"…You know, shouldn't we get moving now?" Asked Dabi as he looked at a pocket watch he pulled out of his—need I say it?—pocket. "We've still got other things to do back home. Err, base."

"Ooh, true! But-but, I don't want to leave Izuku!" She cried out, hugging him tighter—pointedly ignoring the heavy blush on his face.

"Nope. We got to go, and we _will_ go," he sighed this time, a black portal coming up behind him. "Yo, is everyone gone now?"

"Indeed. Tomura Shigaraki has returned, alongside every other members of the Vanguard Action Squad," nodded the warp gate before he looked to Toga and Izuku. "Forgive us for disturbing your night, Midoriya. And Toga, did you not say that you were going to punish Muscular for what he did to your… friend?"

"…Oh yeah! Bastard hurt my bubbie!" Hissed the girl with a such a cold tone that it would have made even Aizawa flinch, before she turned back to Izuku, looking innocent. "Well, we'll see each other again next time! Bye-bye!"

And so, she disappeared into the warp gate with Dabi, the warp gate giving a bow before he too took his leave.

And the students of Class 1-A looked to each other, wondering what the hell in the world of 'Quirks' had just happened.

And Izuku would not be prepared for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't kill me for writing this, guys! I had a moment of inspiration, I couldn't help but write! Plus, isn't that what an author does?**

 **Anyways, this is going to be a two-shot, whatever it is. So the second and final part will be up... next time.**

 **Also, I ship Izuku with Ochako and Himiko. A perfect pair (in my eyes) and I have absolutely no regrets. Hopefully no one burns down my house door. *Whistles***

 **Also, thanks to 'Anti-Mage 29' for pointing out a mistake I made. I think you know what it should be, good sir / miss, so thanks!**

 **Anyways, have a good day and have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I won't lose here!" - Speech

'There's more to do.' - Thoughts

" _Maybe he's absent…_ " - Emphasis

*Boom!* *Ka-pow!* - Sound effects

 **A/N: Heads up! This chapter will have that sex scene that I had warned you about in last chapter! I'll make sure that you guys will be able to see it, so if you want to skip it, just do it. Don't blame me for whatever happens!**

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia: Heroism and Villainy At Its Finest

Part 2

Izuku Midoriya had accepted the fact that, with power came responsibilities.

That was why Heroes existed after all.

Individuals blessed with a 'Quirk' would go out of their ways to either take normal jobs or become Heroes, tasked with protecting the peace and saving everyone and whatnot. It wasn't something to be taken life, since it took into account the life of many.

Izuku Midoriya, previously 'Quirkless', now wielder of 'One For All', knew this very well. He knew the dangers, the weirdness, the responsibilities. But he had been prepared.

But the second part… The weirdness. He didn't think it would be _too_ much, but even he knew that there was a limit to how much his sanity could take it. And strangely enough, it looked like the world didn't want to stop pulling out randomness from its ass.

* * *

A Few Days Later

After getting back from their lodge trip, with everyone visibly stronger now and Izuku having healed—even so, Inko did not stop worrying for him, which required him to reassure her every now and then—the students and teachers had returned to U.A.

Although, it did worry them that Ragdoll seemed to have developed a love for fruits. Then again, as long as it didn't turn into anything crazy, they supposed it would be fine.

Such would be a day where they would surely regret of what they had ever thought, when the day she would come to command a legion of fruit does befall them.

But until that day, everyone decided to relax.

Going back to school, Izuku could not help but feel almost everyone's eyes on him. Burning gazes, fixed on his skin and metaphorically stinging him. As if he had suddenly become a walking piece of meat, and all of them were very much wanting to eat him.

'I-It's fine..! They're probably thinking about my wounds, or just wondering about my win against Muscular,' he thought, gulping, as he kept his gaze to the ground. 'Everything's fine, I'm fine, nothing is going to get any more worse than it—'

"Deku!" Oh no, Kacchan..!

Turning around, the green-haired boy wasn't even given the time to greet his childhood friend before he was suddenly pulled into a death choke, thankfully without the noogie.

But even from this, he could feel the anger _surging_ from the blond. And he was thankful that he had sharpened his willpower enough to not wet himself. Kacchan was just scary when he wants to be.

"K-Kacchan..! W-What's up..?" He finally managed, making sure to be careful so that he didn't do anything to make his friend even more pissed off than he already sounds. An angry Kacchan was difficult to handle. He didn't need to add more fuel to the walking fire.

"Tell me what the hell happened that night!" He shouted, getting a tilt of the head from his friend. "You know! I was going to beat up Scar Face until something knocked me out! Who the hell did it?!"

"I-I don't know…" He smoothly lied, making sure not to avert his gaze away from his friend in case he'd suspect anything. "I mean, Toga and Uraraka-san were fighting over m— _something_ , and I had to be there to stop them from escalating."

Obviously, it should have been obvious that they were fighting over him, but he wanted to take a gamble and hope that the concussion Tiger gave him was enough to at least erase some of his memories.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, since he didn't question him about that part.

"…Tch," clicking his tongue in chagrin, he released his grip over Izuku's neck, who proceeded to message the sore part. "Damn… And it would have been a cool fight too. Damn it!"

"Y-Yeah. It would have," he agreed with a slight chuckle, walking to his class with his angry childhood friend—he'll come to pass it, hopefully.

When he got there, he would usually do the same routine as usual; greet all his friends, say hello to Iida and Todoroki, and even Uraraka, before he took his seat and began preparing his books for his next class.

However, today was different it seemed. Because, long before he could even utter a single word—

"DEKU!" He jumped slightly, yelping even, when Uraraka screamed his name, promptly jumping at him with what could be described as a strained smile—the blushing only made it seem that she was nervous about something. "L-Let's hang out! This Saturday!"

"H-Hang out?!" He blurted out in response, eyes shooting wide with shock.

He had gone out with his friends a lot of times already, but that had always been as a group. If he was going with Uraraka _alone_ , and it would be _this Saturday_ , just _them_ … was this a date?!

The practical part of his mind constantly told him that this was it. The fact behind her sudden request. That she really was inviting him on a date.

The part of which controlled his emotion had ultimately shut down, leaving him into a stuttering and blushing mess.

He was going on a _date_! This _Saturday_! With _Uraraka_!

"Y-Yeah! We'll just hang out, just us!" She nodded quickly, swearing that if she had to stand here for even a minute longer, she was going to implode. "S-So! H-How about it?!"

"S-S-Sure! Yeah! I-I'm cool with that!" Nodding vehemently, his response seemed to have had an effect on the brunette, seeing that her eyes glinted with relief, but her smile remained strained.

"G-Great! This Saturday then!" Nodding once more, it was only a second later where her nose would bleed, prompting her to clench it tight with her hands. "See you then!"

And that was all that she said before she rushed out of the classroom, swiftly asking for permission from her homeroom teacher to go to the bathroom—Aizawa smiling with mischief before he merely nodded—and she was out of there.

And Izuku, still standing there, felt his brain burn out.

It wasn't long before he suddenly fell backwards, not making contact with the floor only with help from Todoroki.

"We have an emergency! Midoriya is out cold!"

"M-Midoriya-kun!"

"Oh damn! Everyone, we need to help him!"

"Coming! Kero!"

'Hah. Damn, what in the world is going on anymore..?' Thought Aizawa with a smile, merely leaning back against his chair, legs up on his table, as the commotion in the class continued on.

He could only imagine what was to come after all of this.

* * *

Later

P.E. was just as fine as always. It usually meant that he would be pairing up with someone and fight against two people, or they would go one-on-one.

Or, in certain cases, there would be special training regiments for the students. He remembered some things, like practicing evacuation exercises or races. And who would have thought now would be the perfect time for one?

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Hey, I'm talking over here, Kaminari," began their homeroom teacher in a tired tone, scratching the back of his head. "For today, we're going with our training in a different way."

"And what would that be?" Asked Sato, raising his arm.

"Put your hand down, Sato. Also, I'm going to be having teams of two against each other, so that'll make ten teams. Anyways, let's get the pairings down," pulling out a list, he cleared his throat before speaking up once more. "Team A, Yuga and Toru. Team B…"

He trailed off in Izuku's ears, the boy more focused on regaining the feeling in his fingers. Having exerted himself by using 'One For All' that night, but at a more greater scale, he knew that it had not been good for him.

But he didn't really care, since it meant that he saved Kota, so that was that.

That… that was more important than anything. And though Muscular had escaped that night, at the very least, Kota lived. And that was more than enough for him.

He knew, that becoming a Hero meant that his life would be in danger. And that fateful night was just a taste of what was to come. He swore to himself that he would save everyone. And to do that, he needed to get stronger. He knew that, and was more than ready for the training. If it made him stronger, he was going to go for it, no matter how it would go.

"And lastly, team J. Midoriya and Uraraka," the moment the words left his lips, the two students tensed up, not noticing the smirk he had on his face as he continued. "Well, good luck, everyone. Anyways, first up is team J against team B."

The two slowly looked to each other, suddenly becoming flustered.

Even then, the two put their current 'situation' aside, teaming up and going all-out against Ojiro and Jiro. And really, from the sidelines, Aizawa mentally egged them on.

Happy couples, they would be.

* * *

That Night

Himiko Toga, a member of the Vanguard Action Squad, was as crazy as any true madman could get.

The records had no such information on her, let alone the stories of how she had lived or what she had done before she became a villain. But one thing that everyone could agree on was that she was a very dangerous Villain.

Her fighting style was unique, in the case that her 'Quirk' required a certain factor to activate. In her case, it was the blood of a person.

Ingesting it allowed her to transform into that person for a limited time, which was extremely useful and—in the eyes of the public and the Heroes community, which ultimately lead to her labelling as a Villain—dangerous.

Because of this, she always carries with her syringe-like weapons. Large ones, no less, which she could use to suck in the blood of her enemy, store it and then consume it afterwards. Or, at the very least, wave it in front of a person to intimidate them.

It was this single fact that made people wary of her, and why she was crazy to begin with.

Well, no one knows what sort of mental disability she has to begin with, but giving such a terrifying 'Quirk' to a person who likes seeing people covered in blood was not a healthy choice of action to begin with. God damn it.

Right now, however, whereas most would think that she was busy severing the limbs of some random folk or… daresay, cutting apart the body of a man, she was instead humming to herself as she looked at the calendar.

Noticing her bizarre happiness—and honestly somewhat afraid of it—Spinner spoke up.

"Yo, what are you doing?" He asked, somewhat confused. There had been no particular event for the next few days, and he was honestly curious.

"Mmm, just looking at the calendar," she answered simply, drawing a bright red circle around 11th August, signalling a Saturday. "Izuku~…"

"Hmm?" Looking at her, it was hard to ignore the drool that trailed down the corner of her lips, or to point out the fact that she was like some girl who had a wet dream or something. "Seriously though, what are you looking all happy about? Killed someone recently?"

"No. I'm just going to see Izuku this Saturday!" Answered the girl as she looked at him, putting on the biggest of smiles he had ever seen in his life. "It's going to be fun."

Ahh, right. Izuku Midoriya, the very same boy Stain had labelled as a true hero.

In all truths, when he first met the kid that night, he hadn't expected much. Watching him look all so nervous and wimp-like—it was kinda' sad when that blond kept pushing him around, though—made him wonder what made Stain choose him of all people.

Then the battle happened.

He, and all the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad and the teachers, had watched the battle play out, and it honestly shocked him to the very core.

He… he was a true hero indeed! Choosing to risk his life for some nobody, all because it was the right thing to do! And really, that was something he could appreciate, given that most Heroes nowadays only cared about fame and money.

But looking back at it now, he honestly wonders if Toga is just in love or has a really deep obsession with the boy.

'Jeez… I signed up to take down the Heroes. Not become a caretaker!' Whined the lizard, hoping to just wash away his lamentations with some cold, sugary coke—he doesn't drink, by the way. "Tell me why you like him anyways. I mean, you've never met him."

She pauses, no longer humming. He gulps, thinking that he may have said something to make her angry—because an angry Toga was difficult to control, which usually ended up with her killing some random guy on the street—until she speaks up.

"Because I've seen him fight at the Sports Festival," her simple answer raised his eyebrow. "He looked really great back there! Especially when he got hurt from using his own 'Quirk'!"

The second part of her statement made him sweat-drop, a reminder that she was a true madwoman.

He honestly doesn't know why Tomura Shigaraki decided to take her in, nor why any of the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad were fine with allowing her to become part of them. Like, seriously!

"But that's not the only reason, of course," once more, he looked at her, seeing that peaceful smile she had. "Of course, he's a real sweetie. But I never thought he was a nice person in the heart also."

Spinner thought she was referring to that heroic spirit the young greenette had in him, but he decided to let her speak for herself.

"I actually met him before that night. A few nights ago," she admitted, which was a surprise to him. Really, he thought, since no one knew. "We talked about some stuff, and he said he would do his best to help us villains! I know, even it sounded stupid, but I believe him!"

She smiled at him, and for that one moment, he believed himself to have just conversed with a perfectly normal girl.

And such was the life of Spinner, who had to deal with the little girl's needs almost every day of his life ever since he met her, and became part of what was known as a terrifying team of Villains.

* * *

Two Days Later, After School

Todoroki would not lie when he said that he was extremely grateful to Izuku, whom had helped him get over the burdens that had been haunting him for a dreadfully long time. Get over his familial problems.

That fateful battle during the Sports Festival had reawakened him, and ever since then, he had rekindled his relationship with his mother. Made amends with the demons of his past, letting go of his problems and deciding that, if he was to fight with his father's fire, then he would fight as Shouto Todoroki, and not his father's puppet.

He felt… free. Happy, even.

And all of it, he owed to Izuku, who pried into his private business because he said that's what a Hero does.

And ever since then, he had promised himself to help Izuku at all times, no matter what. He did not care what time or what place, or whatever the problem was, he would help his friend.

Which was why, while he was going back home from school, he wasn't too surprised to be confronted by the boy in question. Nor why he was currently sitting in comfortable little café with wooden flooring and cemented walls, Izuku merely opting to just sit opposite of him in a dress shirt with jeans, all the while being silent and not looking at his face directly.

'He looks nervous,' he thought, curious. Knowing that Izuku would not speak up first, he broke the silence first. "What's the problem?"

"W-Well… It's much less of a problem and more like me needing advice from you, Todoroki-kun," he said, still looking nervous. "It's just… you know that Uraraka-san wanted to hang out with me this Saturday?"

"Mmm, I remember that," the white-red haired boy nodded. "I must admit, I did not think that she would suddenly be asking you of such, but there's nothing wrong with that anyways. So, what do you need advice on?"

"Well… would you have any ideas on where to hang out? Any places at all," he finally managed to regain at least some of his composure, sounding more calm now. It helped that Todoroki always took everyone seriously, unlike most people who would tease him if he ever asked them about this.

"A place to hang out with Uraraka-san, you say? Well…" That question was a very simple one, but if you seriously thought about it, it was pretty hard as well.

Obviously, they could just go to the mall, but that's kinda' boring really. If they hung out at the amusement park, there is a miniscule chance that they may turn into a couple, which he was sure that neither would be able to handle.

That _could_ just be his mind overexaggerating things, but if he's learned anything from romance novels, is that going to an amusement park with a girl is a sure-fire way of becoming a couple.

Not that he would ever admit to anyone about reading romance novels to begin with.

Plus, those two were nervous around each other sometimes, so even if it would be hilarious to watch them from the sidelines, he really wanted to help. Not to make things even more awkward.

'Plus,' he thought in his mind. 'That night still has an effect on them after all this time.'

It was clear as day. Izuku's still nervous, sometimes wondering if anything was going to happen to him. Sure, Uraraka was trying her best to remain composed, but even she got flustered whenever she interacted with Izuku.

Then an idea popped up in his mind.

"How about your house?" He suggested, getting a gobsmacked expression from the other boy. "I mean, it's nothing too extreme, but it should be suitable, right? Just make sure that your mother isn't home at the time. Not trying to be rude, but it would be awkward."

"Yeah, yeah… That's true," he felt a chuckle leave his lips, and that was more than enough to get his friend to smile as well. "Thanks, Todoroki-kun. I really needed that. Oh! And do you want anything? It'll be on me."

"I'll take your offer on that. Just green tea is fine," the student nodded back.

Certainly, there's no way things could go bad, right?

* * *

League of Villain's Hideout

It could hardly be called a hideout, what with its true nature being just a simple bar. And in this bar, was where Kurogiri, the warp gate, was busy wiping glass with a dry cloth.

Even if the glass had not been dirty to begin with, it had become a habit at this point. So much so that he never fails to wipe a glass every day.

"Oi, Kurogiri," the man whose face and hands were literally covered in black mist turned his head slightly upwards, seeing a bored-looking Shigaraki, the hand-mask and other… hands taken off. "Do you know where the Vanguard Action Squad is?"

"Well, as far as I know, each member are currently busy with certain things on their own end," answered the man. "Dabi went shopping for new clothes, Magne is off who knows where, Spinner is adding more weapons to his already large weapon, Mr. Compress is busy entertaining the old folks home, Moonfish is under control, Twice is as mad as ever and…"

"And?" Shigaraki raised an eyebrow.

"…Well, I suppose I should be telling you, but I ask that you do not tell this to anyone else," he requested with what sounded like… fear?

" _Please tell us, Kurogiri,_ " the screen on the wall made a buzzing noise, before the voice of an old man blurred from it. " _I must admit, I am just as curious as well._ "

"Sensei? Hmm… Well, I may as well," nodding, he set down a glass. The man with messy hair leaned slightly in. "See… I believe that, true to what she had sworn to do, Toga is currently punishing Muscular, that which he is currently put through torture after torture. And though I wish that I could say that he deserves it, I… cannot be too confident after what I've seen."

" _And what have you seen?_ " Asked Sensei, not missing a beat.

At that notion, the man of mist looked down, a poker face put on.

 _He walked into the cellar, having remembered that Toga said that she would be torturing Muscular down here._

 _He had not been nervous about it at all, having dealt with the young schoolgirl's unstable personality. Even so, it did not stop him from thinking about the terrible condition the steps to the cellar was; cold, dark, and some times smelly._

 _The cellar itself was terrible, what with the lack of windows that would have allowed light into it. The lack of life only made everything worse, but, as he soon came to realize that there was something else there, he would have been a witness to a mere glimpse of the insanity behind Himiko Toga._

 _There, laying on an old wooden table was what he thought was just a large pile of flesh… but a closer look presented him a bruised face, having lost both eyes and now revealing empty blackness, welling with blood._

 _Help me, the body said._

 _And Kurogiri, unsure of what to do, had left that night, visibly terrified and filled with nightmares for the days to come._

"…Forgive me, but I cannot say," he shook his head, disappointing both Shigaraki and Sensei. "It is extremely disturbing to look at, and even more so to recount it. I only hope that she did not kill him."

"Hmm… Meh, I don't really care," shrugged the man with messy hair as he just took a sip from a cup of tea, appreciating the bitterness of it. Just like how he's currently feeling because Kurogiri can't tell him what Toga did to Muscular. "I never liked the guy to begin with."

* * *

Saturday, The Fated Day—Izuku's Home

The Midoriya's lived in a fine building, which was really a small little apartment. There wasn't anything too extravagant here; a table and chairs in the dining area, and cabinet where plates, cups and bowls are stored. There was also a small living room where the TV was, and two separate rooms that were the bedrooms for each of them.

This was where Izuku and his mother lived. And quite honestly, he was pretty happy with the place.

He had spent the entirety of yesterday cleaning up the place, going so far as to explaining to his mother about everything. She had sobbed so much afterwards, crying out how happy she was that her son was finally getting a girlfriend.

That honestly made his legs feel like jelly.

Of course, she had promised him that she would be visiting a family relative at that time, and would be coming back home the next day, much to his gratitude.

Then came the part of telling Uraraka of where they were going to hang out. Fortunately, she had agreed to it, trying her best to sound normal—then again, it would be easy to sound normal on text, since voice wouldn't even be necessary to begin with.

And so, here he was, wearing comfortable clothes and trying not to make a fool of himself as he sat in his living room, switching the channel to the news.

It seemed that Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady had just defeated some random villain together. It was kind of hard to see them apart at this rate, seeing that they had become an official pair—hero-wise, and not… romantic, he meant.

He took a look at his wrist watch, realizing that Uraraka was late by an hour. He couldn't blame her, since it was going to be _just them_.

Sure, he could blame the traffics, but he'd like to think that she was mentally preparing herself for today. And honestly, he was quite thankful to her, since he too needed time to prepare himself.

'And then there's lunch… So what should I make for us?' The greenette thought to himself, standing up and making his way to the kitchen. His mother had been kind enough to share with him a few recipes, most of which just reminded him of how she was literally the best chef there is.

He couldn't do too much, but he was pretty confident in his cooking skills.

He could make some fried race, and hope to make some side-dishes. Or, if he was feeling up for it, he could try making yakisoba, soba—he thought of Todoroki at that moment, which made him laugh—udon or even Risotto.

"Ooh! That's a lot of dishes! Are you planning on making one of them?"

"Yeah, I am. Uraraka-san is coming over, after all."

He may have sounded composed at first, but when he turned around, it didn't stop him from screaming like a little girl.

And if anyone asked him about it, he would not be even more nervous to admit it.

Because right now, standing before him, was a gleefully smiling Himiko Toga, whom he was certain that, the last time he would ever be seeing, was during the lodge trip.

So how the hell is he seeing her here?

" _Well, we'll see each other again next time! Bye-bye!"_

And then he remembered her words that night.

And he remembered that, since she was part of the League of Villains, which would mean that they would have an extensive library on every Hero and whatnot, of course she would be able to find him.

And then he realized something.

He was going to be meeting Uraraka after this! No way he could keep Toga here!

"W-Wait a minute! Toga-chan, I'm going to be seeing Uraraka-san after this!" He cried out, flailing his arms in the air in a comical manner. "You need to leave!"

"Ehh? But why not? We're just hanging out together!" Grinned the girl once more before she leaned in, putting on a more sly expression. "Or is there something else here~?"

"T-That's not it!" Blushing, he shook his head. "We're j-just hanging out as friends, just like you said! I just… don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"Aww, that's sweet! Thanks, Izuku!" Giggling, she didn't waste any time to hug him. At this rate, he didn't even try to pry her off of him, knowing that this had become a habit for her. "But you know… we still have time, right?"

Immediately, he felt his stomach coil up.

And it didn't help when she suddenly tossed him to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is it! It begins here! Sex begins here, so if you want to skip it, find the next section with bolded words, and you'll be good to go!**

* * *

"W-Wait a minute! W-What's going on here?!" Screamed the boy in fright, unable to get up before she suddenly straddled him, much to his embarrassment.

"I heard that boys like this kind of stuff, so I'm just going to be doing you a favour!" Easily explained the girl before she suddenly lowered herself to his face, looking him in the eyes with a sultry look. "So sucker up, buttercup, and get ready!"

He couldn't even respond before she captured his lips once more, the second kiss he would have ever felt in his entire life.

But this time, it felt different.

In comparison to the night before, that one was… it was hard to describe it, but it felt more tame. More relaxed, loving even. Like one that would have belonged to anyone's first kiss. And honestly, it felt clumsy. He didn't even know what he was doing that time, since she suddenly pulled him to her and just did it there and then.

But now, he suddenly felt a new fire burn in his being. A confidence that he was certain he had never felt before in his entire life until now.

He felt it. A tongue, breaking past his lips and dancing with his own. It made him feel a new rejuvenation, made him kiss back but even more harder, his hands moving on automatic to pull the girl sitting above him into a strong hug, though one of them soon moved to the back of her head to pull her even deeper to him.

"Mmm… mwhha…" Moaning, the girl did not relent, feeling heat move to her face.

It couldn't have lasted long enough—and yet, that single moment felt like a lifetime—before he broke it, face flushed but still seemingly fine.

He looked at her, saw the eyes of a girl in love. Eyes that belonged to any young girl who, ironically enough, was _not_ a villain.

Maybe… maybe things were wrong right now. That, even when there seemed to be the evildoers and the justice and all that stuff, they just needed to cross that border. That one line that seemed to divide them into good and bad. The eyes of the society, the belief of the many, and ultimately, the fates of all of them, including himself and the girl before him.

Right now, he was not Deku the Hero. And she was not Toga the Villain.

They were just Izuku and Himiko, a boy and girl who just realized that, through some strange way, had just fallen for each other. Maybe it had been on a whim, but the feeling was strong now.

And their backgrounds didn't matter to them right now.

"You know… I can tell that you're thinking about something serious," her voice brought him out of his reverie, eyes focused on her once more and seeing her giggle. "You always have that serious look on your face every time, after all!"

"O-Oh, I am? S-Sorry…" Blushing, he looked away, only for her to laugh again.

"Don't be! That's just what makes you _you_ , after all. And I'd rather you keep that than change into someone really stupid," her words placed a sense of calm in him, making him sigh in relief. "But man… I didn't take you for quite a kisser! That was really good, I'll admit."

Instead of looking ashamed, however, he just smiled, only burning that flame of adoration inside her heart even stronger.

"So, Toga—"

"Call me Himiko, Izuku."

"…Right. Himiko, what are you here for?"

"What am I—Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Honestly, he wanted to laugh at her. To think that she almost forgot whatever she was going to do, only to realize that whatever she almost forgotten included her snaking down his body, and close to his legs.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" He tried to get away, but her grip on his waist was strong.

"Nothing really! Just what I know every boy would like," she answered, quickly pulling down his grey sweatpants despite his protests and releasing—"Ah!"

She didn't expect for his 'little' toy soldier to suddenly fly out and hit her in the face, but looking at it now, even she couldn't hold back her gasp.

Standing proudly at a length that which even she was not sure of, the only thing that she could call it was… magnificent.

The length, the shape of the girth, the utter beauty that rested before her face right now. It made sense for him to be perfect in almost everything, given his soft nature and beautiful body, but _this_ … It made her lose her breath, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"H-Himiko..!" His face was an immediate redness, unable to bear with this sudden progress of events as he tried to get away, but her grip over his waist was still strong, not allowing him any chances of escape. "S-Stop, you can't—Hhuaa..!"

Any form of protests died in his throat when she flicked her tongue across the side of his length, only causing it to swell and grow even more.

'A-Amazing..!' She had known that she had a strange obsession with blood, but this was something that would surely make even her drunk.

She licked again, this time showing no signs of stopping even when the boy continued to pant, the feeling sending thrills up his spine and down.

Her tongue… God, it felt good! He couldn't admit it, but it felt so amazing, he lost any other adjectives to describe it.

She licked along his girth, eliciting a moan of pleasure. And then, before he could even raise his head to look at her, she had quickly parted her lips and took the entirety of him.

"GHHAAH!" He couldn't muffle his scream, long before she had decided to ignore him in favour of sucking and licking his length, wet sounds being produced as she gave it attention. "H-Himiko..!"

'He likes it,' the simple thought made her smile, doubling her speed and beginning to bob her head up and down, a motion that actually made things so much better and his willpower gradually beginning to shatter.

Swallowing half of his length, she tried hard to push him even more into her mouth, pressing his length against her cheek and rolling her tongue across the skin. She had never practiced, but here, in his very home, giving a blowjob to the single boy she had felt these butterflies in her stomach grow for, she couldn't help but want to do her best.

She sucked harder, licked him even harder, humming. The smallest gesture that she could ever produce sending even more small thrills up his spine.

Screwing her eyes shut, Himiko pushed herself further forwards, length still growing but sliding smoothly down her throat.

It was two seconds later before her lips smacked against his pelvis.

She had just swallowed all of him, didn't she? Such a fact would have been called as simple, when it was the fact that his manhood was longer than most that truly made her feel equally proud and aroused at the knowledge.

He felt her move again, letting the shock leave her as she settled into a smooth rhythm, head going up and down and lips constantly kissing the base of his cock each time she reached all the way down, stinging tears at the corners of her eyes when she felt the head of his length touch against the back of her throat.

'G-God..!' Izuku couldn't handle this, couldn't handle how amazing it felt. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever think that the first pleasuring thing that he would ever experience was-was _this_! "H-Himiko…"

Having given up on stopping her, he merely treaded his fingers through her blonde hair, panting softly with each time she reached down against his skin.

The wave of pleasure that kept washing over him had him defeated, had him giving up. There was nothing he could do but accept each and every one of them, the sole thought of letting her take control more than enough to harden him even more.

Cupping his scrotum in her small hands, he hissed, feeling her message them.

"H-Himiko..!" Panting her name slightly louder than last time, he could not stop himself from balling his fists, catching some of her hair. "I-I'm nearly there..!"

It made sense, after all. Since this was ever the first time that he would ever be doing such a thing, swearing both to himself and God that he had never ever masturbated, it would be an early release.

But that did not make her slow down. Did not make her want to stop.

She acted much faster now, pushing her tongue flatly against his shaft, sucking.

"G-GhhGAA! Damn it..!" Lest he allow his tongue to spill just how good this really was, feeling a building pressure down in his nether regions, it was all he could do to just moan.

His shaft pulsed much more violently now, a cue for the girl to just move even faster, holding his waist. She may not understand what was about to happen, but she could tell that something was going to happen. And this would be the climax that would undoubtedly give him a pleasure undoubtedly more than he could take.

And his cock, spasming one final time, let loose all its shackles and shot forth!

"Mmm—Hhggwaa!" She could barely take in all the load that erupted from him, down her throat and leaving a burning sensation that actually shook her core, sweating harder and feeling wetness down her own panties, prompting her to pull out, leaving the last four shots to land on her face and clothes, having swallowed the previous five.

"G-Ghaaa… Annhhh…" Having lost every oxygen in his system, he breathed faster, trying to regain his breath. His cock finally went limp, having lost all its strength after its previous release. "G-God…"

"W-Wow…" Blinking, she swiped some of his load from her cardigan, dipping into her mouth… shuddering when the heat, the salty mixture travelled down her throat. "How was that, Izuku?"

"I-It was great," admitting it was easy. It was to look at her which was slightly difficult, seeing some parts of her clothes covered in his semen that wasn't easy.

"Heehee! Well, as long as you liked it!" Giggling, she straddled him once more, looking down at him with eyes of lust. "How about another kiss to go?"

He didn't stop her when she dipped her head low, pressing her lips against his, now in a softer manner that allowed him to feel every ounce of love she felt for him and—

*Creak…*

"Sorry, Deku. The trains were undergoing maintenance and I couldn't… take a… cab," Uraraka had began her little moment of rambling when she stepped into the apartment, her words trailing off as she looked at the scene before her.

That is, Himiko slowly getting off of Izuku, still straddling him though, looking up at the girl with that beaming smile, and the green-haired boy closing his face, making a sound that was close to a cross between a sigh and a whimper.

The worst part of it all…

"Oh, you must be Uraraka! Hi!" She greeted the girl at the door.

…Was the fact that they looked like they had just made out.

Wait a minute, what is that on her shirt?!

"Deku…" She called him with a shaky voice, trying very hard not to scream. "What. Is. Going. On?"

"W-Wait a minute! Let me explain!" He raised his arms in defense, on automatic and his emerald eyes shooting wide, pleading for her to trust him.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

An Hour Later

After cleaning themselves, Izuku and the two girls sat in his room, the boy now wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts while Himiko settled with a simple white tee from his wardrobe, one that was far too big for her body and actually covered her down to her knees.

In his room, besides the nice study with the table lamp and laptop, along with the large bed, they had been too focused on the many All Might memorabilia present in his room, such as figurines and posters of him. It made them wonder just how much of a fanboy he truly is when it came to the top Hero.

Flushed, he coughed into his fist before he prepared to speak, only to be stopped by the brunette.

"Tell me what I had just seen when I clearly said that _we_ were going to hang out," huffed Uraraka as she stared at him, not in the mood for fun and games.

"We…" It had never felt so hard to say something. Izuku was terribly honest, almost to a fault, but telling her this made his throat tighter than it ever had. "…F**ked."

He honestly didn't know how else to say it. In one word? _Sexed_? Was there even a word like that?

It did, though, garner two reactions.

One that looked like Uraraka had been standing in the middle of the world, and the Apocalypse had just happened, and one from Himiko that made her look like she wanted to laugh.

Aah, to be young.

"Ooh! Izuku said a bad word!" Teased the blonde, not helping whatsoever.

"Y-You..! You did _that_?! Just now?!" She didn't really need to scream. It would probably make the neighbours worry.

But he couldn't help but nod, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"It's true, though," this time, it was Himiko who spoke, with a tone that belonged to a child. She hugged him, winking at the other girl. "I'm just showing Izuku that I love him! I mean, lovers do that, right? So of course I would do naughty things with him! It's logical!"

Nary a word left Uraraka's lips as the full weight of her words settled on her, the fact absolutely destroying her. Like a mirror slammed into a boulder, her entire mind had gone ka-bloom.

Toga and Deku… they actually had _sex_ before she came? The thought was crazy, it should have been impossible! She couldn't believe it, _didn't_ want to believe it!

Beyond the feelings of shock, she felt… disappointed. Disappointed with what?!

She felt like leaving this room, scream to clear her mind of whatever had just happened. To get rid of all the raging thoughts in her head.

But… but she didn't run this time.

She looked to Izuku, seeing him biting his bottom lip.

Ever since they met in front of U.A's gate, she had known that there was just something special about him. Something that made him stand out as a person amongst every other students there.

When they became classmates, growing into friends, she had learnt that he was incredibly honest. And that, no matter what, he was the most selfless, most kindest soul she has ever met in her entire life.

Looking scared now wasn't him trying to beg for her forgiveness. It was more likely that he was pleading for her not to hurt Himiko, or tell the cops on her.

She could not help but sigh at the thought, smiling in her mind.

That was just De… _Izuku_ , after all.

"Deku," she called him, getting a soft hum in response. "Umm… Actually, it's… C-Can I… call you Izuku?"

The question was one that sounded quite plain, but judging by the look of sheer disbelief written on his face, it must have meant a lot to him.

"You… want to call me by my name?" He repeated, gulping. "I-I mean, I would be honoured! Really, I would! B-But, are you sure about that?"

"P-Please! It's nothing too serious, right?" She did the best imitation of a laugh she could produce in her currently nervous state, hoping that he at least bought it. "And, and! You can even c-call me Ochako!"

He looked at her, this time with a look of uncertainty, as if he was treading dangerous grounds.

"We'll even go slow! Come on, repeat with me! O-cha-ko."

"O-O…chako."

Strangely enough, he got used to it just after one simple time of saying it, and he realized that their friendship had just grown, didn't it?

But of course, this story _still_ hasn't ended.

"Hey, hey! In case the both of you have forgotten, I'm still here!" Shouted Himiko, causing the other two children to jump in surprise. She grinned, hugging the boy and kissing his cheek. "Plus, we're not really over, _right_?"

"What?! Even after all that, and you're still not done?!" Surprisingly enough, the frustration in her voice had disappeared. Now, it was something more like… jealousy?

"Well, of course! I could only suck Izuku off when you had just entered, after all!" She reminded the girl, her blunt words getting the other children in the room to blush. "So we're going to do this right! From A to Z!"

"Wait, what are you—" Izuku couldn't even ask the blonde of whatever the hell she was going to do next before she stood up on the bed, pulling off the t-shirt, revealing a lithe body and a sheening dampness that covered her womanhood.

Ochako stared, feeling her lower jaw drop at the sight.

"W-What..?" He didn't know what to say, really. Looking at the girl's body and… _vagina_ , honestly made him feel dirty. Underneath his boxers, his cock began to grow once more.

"Yup! I'm still not satisfied, you know? So it's your responsibility to take care of things!" Easily explained the blonde before she looked to Ochako next. "And you're joining us, of course."

"W-What?! I never said I'd—H-Hey! Stop that!" She never had the chance to voice out her concerns before Himiko leapt down the bed, quickly pushing her down to the ground and stripping her bare.

Gone was the pink dress and black tights she previously had, the pale-yellow panties she previously had discarded along with the pile of clothes beside the bed.

Izuku gulped.

Lying on the ground, a flushed Ochako with a figure that made his throat dry, yet his mouth water. It had been hard to ignore, really, but seeing her like this, he only now knows the taut ass she had been hiding all this while, her breasts not too much but enough to make any teenager bleed his nostrils out.

Himiko was not any different. Compared to the other girl, she had a more child-like figure, possessing a smaller body and probably no breasts—they _are_ there, just that they weren't developed. And yet, staring at her now, the bare skin and the way she let her hair down, flowing in a river, it made his heart skip a beat.

Oh crap, he was going to have sex with two girls now, wasn't he?

"H-Himiko!" Squealing, Ochako pulled herself away from the other girl. She swiftly brought up her arms to cover her breasts, crossing her legs together to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't get it. Why are you hiding your body? It's not like you're ugly," her statement was so simple, so pure, and it honestly made him wonder just how shameless she could be. She turned her head to him, smiling. "Right, Izuku?"

How many times had he heard her saying 'Right, Izuku?'. Honestly though, if he counted properly, it was only a total of two times. Unnecessary, but a fun fact.

Seriously though, when he looked at best friend, he didn't say anything. Didn't voice out his opinions, didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to accidentally say something that would make her feel bad.

Instead, he looked at her eyes, giving a slow nod. One that seemed to deliver the message that he wanted her to know.

That she was indeed beautiful. That he did not think of her to be vile. That she really looked great, even if this entire situation was not normal. That he would be happy… happy if she would join him.

She did not look away, but felt her hands dropping, showing him ample roundness and soft, creamy pink nipples, clear for the naked eye.

"S-She's not wrong, right..?" She felt stupid for asking him, but a vocal conformation would make her feel calmer.

"She isn't," Izuku shook his head, trying to sound confident—but the blush he had on his face just killed his efforts. "You _are_ beautiful… Ochako."

It was at that moment that Ochako Uraraka, Uravity, felt her stomach be filled with a swarm of butterflies. Growing warmer, her eyes slightly wider as the weight of his words settled in her heart.

He called her beautiful, and she never felt so much happier than she ever had.

"Okay, we've stripped! Izuku, your turn!" Grinned Himiko, pointing a finger at the person in question.

He flinched in response, knowing that the girl didn't try to break the mood on purpose. Mentally sighing, knowing that it would be unfair if only the girls did such a thing, he too decided to do the most logical thing to do in a situation like this.

He got off the bed, pulled his t-shirt over his head before throwing it down, removing the last pieces of clothing on his body and standing merely in his naked glory.

The girls didn't run away bleeding. They laid there, gawking at the sight of him.

Muscles that Ochako had briefly seen after they arrived at the camping site… but now, they were here, and she felt her stomach burn again, seeing the developed body of his and sheening sweat that just intensified the effect.

The cock that stood tall and large, however, pulsing slightly and fully awake, made her gasp.

"Y-You're big…" She spoke with a gasp.

"Of course he's big! If his heart is big, his cock will be just as big!" Declared Himiko with a gleeful tone, more than enough to make the other two children in the room question her mentality once more. "Come on, let's f**k already! I want you, Izuku!"

"W-Well, on the bed, alright? The floor would hurt…" Nervously laughed the greenette, watching the childish girl make a leap towards the bed, landing on it with an 'Oof'. He looked to Ochako, gulping. "Umm… ladies first?"

Ever the gentleman he is, she thought with a smile.

When all of them had finally gotten onto the bed, sitting cross-legged—it surprised them just how big his bed really is—neither the three of them had said anything yet.

The silence was uncomfortable, Himiko realized, which made her want to say something until Ochako beat her to the punch.

"What… what do we do now?" She asked.

They were going to have sex, after all. Two girls and one guy.

That sounded both scary and wrong.

"Weeell…" Drawling that one simple word, a dangerous glint in her eyes could be seen as her gaze dropped upon Izuku, who visibly tensed. "I know! Ochako, get on Izuku! Izuku, make her feel good!"

It was much less of a suggestion than it was an order, and to the two inexperienced children, they could not help but blush.

"S-Sit on me..?"

"A-Are you crazy?! I'm not doing that!"

"Oh please, we'll be having sex after this anyways! Come on, don't waste our time now!"

Sighing, knowing that it would be hard to win an argument against her new _friend_ over here—all the while mentally debating about whether or not it would be right to refer to Himiko as such—she did as she was told, settling herself onto Izuku's lap. He did not buckle under her weight, however, seeing that she was already light without the use of her 'Quirk'.

She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks, as did his own body warmth seep into her just by skin contact alone. And as his arms encircled her waist, keeping her close to him, she felt safe. Safer than she had ever felt. She could trust him.

"Okay then! Izuku, it's your turn to do the work now!" Giggled the naked schoolgirl with much excitement, enjoying how her lover was honestly blushing all the way to the stars.

He was honestly just as new to this as Ochako was. Neither of them had any experience in something so intimate like this, and suddenly being forced to do it made him so shaky, he was already sweating! And he hasn't even done _that_ yet!

But then his hands felt her body. Felt her waist, her pure skin, gasping when he had moved his hand even in the slightest.

He had been innocent up to this point, but he wasn't ignorant.

Right now, she was a girl in the arms of a man— _him_! And it was the man's job to make the girl happy, wasn't it?

Gulping again, he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"I'm going to start… Ready..?" He asked in the gentlest voice she had ever heard him use.

"R-Right… Go ahead," she mustered as much courage as she possibly could, voice faltering just at the end.

Nodding, a sign that he was about to do something, he held a firm grip over her waist.

She gasped, the simple touch putting every fibre of her body on fire. He kept this in mind, squeezing certain parts of her body that seemed to make her quiver, made her breath faster and breath more hitched.

Suddenly, he felt more confident, wanting more of her reaction. And so, he pressed on, getting more bold and snaked his hands upwards, leaning his head in to kiss her neck.

"Hnghaa..!" She felt herself growing wet down there.

"Are you alright..?"

"I-I'm fine…"

Nodding, he merely hastened his hand movements, rubbing her bare stomach and kissing more of her face, her neck, nibbled on her ear that sent little shivers, and then he gripped her breasts.

He remembered that night, the awkward night that had occurred and obviously created a tiny bit gap between the two.

But now, in this very room, he held the courage to move faster, to touch more. And the knowledge that such an action would not be seen as wrong spurred him to press, to squeeze. His warmth seeped into her, the gentle touches more than enough to make her moan. A feeling that made her want more, want him to continue.

"I-Izuku…" It took all her willpower not to moan out loud, his hands playing with her breasts. Like putty in his hands, fit for him to shape. And suddenly his finger brushed against her teat. "Ahh!"

He didn't stop, and she didn't want him to. So she allowed him, allowed him to play with her body. At one point he stopped kissing her, which made her whine.

"Yes, Uraraka-san?" She heard it. The teasing tone in his voice, which made her frown.

"You—" She felt his thumb and index finger pinch her right nipple, sending jolts into her entire being. "I-I said… call me Ochako… A-And…"

"And?" He raised an eyebrow. God, when did he become such a tease? Become so charming?

"K-Kiss…" It was a soft request, unable to form coherently due to how much she was panting, rubbing her clit against his length.

He took the order well, cupping her chin and turning her head around, capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her with a passion she had never known the innocent boy she had fought alongside with all this time was capable of, which admittedly turned her on.

And then she felt his finger touch against her clit.

"Ghna..!" A sharp intake of breath later and she found herself flushing stronger now, but her gaze was still focused on his emerald eyes, which held a seriousness that melted her.

"Ochako, can I..?" He asked.

She found herself nodding not even a minute later.

So he did just that, slipped a digit into her, playing with the entrance by moving his finger in just a slow movement. And as he did that, his other hand was busy kneading her breast, tracing slow figures around her rock-hard nipple, the girl squirming and breathing hard under his touch.

Himiko, who had been silent up until now, watching her lover beginning to thrust his finger, adding a second one, deep into her friend's entrance, pushing and pulling out, Himiko had now been playing with herself, feeling her fingers repeat the motion Izuku was doing with Ochako.

In… Out… In… Out.

"T-That… looks good…" She whispered to no one in particular, her face feeling hot and her fingers trying to move fast enough to get herself to climax.

Obviously, the boy and girl making out did not care, did not bother with her comment. But instead, they merely continued to kiss and obviously f**k, oblivious to just about everything in this world.

It got heated, however, as Izuku dipped a second finger, beginning to thrust in and out of her, all the while playing roughly with the brunette's breast. He could feel her, trembling, body clenching, and he was not going to stop.

Soon enough, both he and Ochako knew that she wouldn't be able to maintain this for long. A building pressure in her stomach, a new sensation, made her whimper, buckling faster against his fingers.

He just felt it just a moment ago, so he was no stranger to it.

And though he sounded dirty for even thinking about it, he knew that she was going to come.

God, did he sound dirty.

"I-Izuku…" Panted the girl as she struggled to move her hips against his finger, breath hot and wet. "S-Something's…"

"I-It's okay! You're doing great..!" He smiled in a reassuring manner, speeding up his fingers, the volumes of his friend's moaning growing louder. "Trust me."

She trusted him.

"I-I can't—AAahNNHG! I-Izuku! Something's..! C-Coming!"

"Just let it all out, Ochako!"

It was then that he took the chance to plunge both index and middle finger deep into her, squeezed her left breast, lovingly yet firmly, forcing her to her absolute limits! Arching back into him, it was all she could take before she found herself screaming without a voice, crashing into a peak that shook her to the very core. A dizzying orgasm overtook her, screaming out without a word, she was then left shaking, trembling in her friend's arms.

 _Lover's_ arms…

"W-Whoa…" Blushing, Izuku thought for a moment if that was how he looked when he came; so contempt, so happy, so _fulfilled_. He smiled, letting her body land backwards into his chest, face flushed and panting to regain all her breath. He hugged her, arms keeping her safe and smiling proudly. "You did it."

"W-Wow… That looked amazing…" Sighed Himiko as she walked over to the couple, hugging the boy. "Don't you think we should move on to the next part?"

"W-What? Already?" Gulping, he wasn't even given the chance to say otherwise before the blonde pushed him back onto his bed. He saw the eyes of a carnivore on her. "P-Please be gentle with me…"

"Haha! If anything, it should be me who says that, dummy!" Giggling, she straddled him once more, lifting herself slightly up and aligning herself directly on top of the crown of his cock. "Well then, here I come!"

It was easier said than done, really.

Izuku knew that learning reproduction had been necessary back in middle school, and though it was kind of embarrassing—since almost all the boys in his class would be so noisy and happy about it all—he had sucked it up and learnt it.

And he knew of the parts of the girl. The biology behind their structures.

So really, it made sense that, when she started pushing herself down onto him…

"H-Hhaah…"

It was around that time, after he had put Ochako down on the end of the bed, just to rest up a bit, she had slowly regained her consciousness.

"O-Okay—Ahhnn…"

He felt it. The head stretching her lips wide open, felt his length slowly get consumed.

An action that he knew there would be no turning back from. He was going to lose his virginity, and she was too.

"I-Izuku…"

"Himiko…"

She didn't know why, but the need to suddenly kiss him overtook her. She leaned in, cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him, hands moving to play with his hair.

He gasped into her, but he was ready.

Cocking his hips back, silently making a prayer, he pushed forwards.

"Auu-AnnhgGGHAA!" Screaming all of a sudden, Himiko broke away from the kiss, felt his length push deep into her and breaking something inside her, drawing blood that trickled down his length.

A searing pain shot through her, more than what she had ever felt in her life. Amidst the pain, however, she felt satisfaction. A blooming adoration for the boy beginning to grow in a single blink of an eye.

"H-Himiko..!" He gasped, sitting upright and grasping both her shoulders, gritting his teeth. "A-Are you hurt..?"

She didn't stop to hug him, hiding her face in his chest. He could feel the tears, wet against his skin.

"I-It hurts a bit, y-yeah…" She admitted, groaning. Feeling herself stretched around him was something she had never expected to feel, but having been witness to the size of his length earlier, she didn't expect him to fill her so much. "I-I'm fine, aaungh… W-We can keep going…"

She lost all her voice, all the certainty. She was like any other girl, scared of her first time.

And he was supposed to have been afraid, but he couldn't afford to do so. He needed to be brave, to be confident, all to keep her calm.

He didn't say anything, merely captured her lips with his own. She moaned into him, feeling warmth starting to bloom in her nether regions. Just this alone made her so happy, made her want to continue; for him.

"I'm… going to start moving…" His voice came out in a breath, slowly easing himself slowly back down to lie on the bed. "It'll… be fine…" Slowly, he drew himself back by just an inch, before sliding back, just a bit faster.

"Aaanh!" She was lost to the pleasure, he noted. He didn't mind. This was what they both wanted.

She was very tight around him. Much more than he initially thought. But as he continued to draw himself out and in of her, building up a slow rhythm that gradually grew in speed, he could feel the constriction beginning to lessen. She gasped more, though, something that he'd like to think meant that he was doing a good job.

Himiko, slowly beginning to feel more comfortable, began to buck her hips against his. It was hard to get into synch with him at first, but they were able to settle into the rhythm together.

At the exact moment that Izuku drew himself out, Himiko would do the same. And when they thrusted themselves forwards, it happened at the same time, doubling the pleasure they felt that only served to quicken their moment of release.

She fell against him, slid back up before the process began all over again. He held onto her shoulders, keeping her steady in case she may fall to the ground. And, at any given moment, he was more than ready to push her into the bed, a sudden desire to do so springing from the need to dominate.

But he pushed it down—

"Aangh!" Especially when she looked quite close to coming herself. "I-Izuku! I'm..! about to come..!"

"T-Then we'll do it… together!" He breathed out, his own climax quickly coming. 'She's sensitive…'

A fact for most girls, he thinks. Especially on their first time, which should be the case for just about anyone, right?

He didn't have time to think even further on that, however, as he felt his cock grow even more within her, the pleasure growing too much for him to hold back. He was going to come, and it wasn't going to be an hour later, that was for sure..!

Every friction he produced with her inner walls scraped a sensation into his cockhead that made him want to pant harder, and he did. He did not hold back, even if the neighbours were to hear him. He bounced her on and off his d*ck, did not mind as he brought her to the end of her stage—he will give her pleasure, just as she had given him his.

Thankfully, it seemed that Himiko was the same, given by how her tunnel seemed to clench down on his length, body quivering.

"T-Together, Himiko!"

"Y-Yeah, we'll cooaAAUNGGH!"

Screaming a silent song, back arching forwards, she felt her entire being shudder as she crashed into her own climax, juices quickly spurting out and coating the boy's cock. The squeezing motion did more than enough to force Izuku to his own edge, the boy grunting and his manhood trembled and spasmed, before he too shot forwards! A blast of semen shot forwards, thick and viscous as it coated every inch of her walls, leaving her warm and full.

They remained in that position before she suddenly fell forwards, breathing slow and deep. Izuku caught her and slowly pulled himself out, too sensitive.

"You were great, Himiko…" He cooed in her ear as he brushed her hair, getting a mere pant as a response. 'Exhausted… Can't blame her, though. That took a lot out of us both.'

"I-Izuku…" She called to him in a weak voice, but it had gotten his attention all the same. "D-Do Ochako…"

Right. There was no way he could ignore Ochako. Not after what he did.

Sure, leaving her to rest up after having pleasured her with just his fingers wasn't the best choice of action, but it was better than forcing her to have sex with him right off the bat. She would have been too sensitive then.

"You rest, princess," he kissed the crown of her head, getting a soft giggle, before he placed her head down on the pillow. Then he looked to Ochako, who was busy looking down at the blanket. "Ochako?"

"Eep!" Yelping, she immediately turned her head towards him, apparently having been deep in thoughts about something. "D-Deku! I-I mean..!"

"It's fine, it's fine. You don't need to force yourself or anything," he chuckled, crawling over to her side before finally sitting beside her, holding her hand. "You don't need to do any of this, by the way. Himiko practically pulled you into all of this against your will."

Yeah, she kinda' forgot that that happened.

"B-But… I _do_ want this…" She shook her head, blushing. Chocolate eyes met emerald green, the former resolute and the latter pleasantly surprised. "I want _you_."

Ahh… There was the Ochako Uraraka that he had fought with all this time. Uravity, as her Hero name was.

He smiled, placing both hands on her hands, staring into her beautiful eyes. And then he felt his head lean forwards, prompting her to do the same. And gently, he kissed her, soft but slow.

Izuku noticed, kissing her was much more tame, much more loving. The affection was clear, and he felt so happy that he was finally doing this with his all-time crush. It felt like he had achieved something today, and so much frustration was gone in this moment.

Ochako was the same. Having admired him since the very beginning should have been enough, but now... _Now_ , she wanted more. And she wanted to show him that she loved him.

"I have an idea," he whispered into her ear, a delightful chill going down her spine. "Get on all fours."

She blushes, having an idea on what he's trying to say. But she does not sense the usual nervousness he usually has. From his voice alone, he was confident, could sense the smirk in his tone, and she found herself nodding obediently.

She did as she was told, butt in the air and legs spreading out slightly to give him access to her lower lips. This position was both embarrassing yet arousing to her.

When he suddenly held her hips, she found herself wagging her ass towards him, lips moisturising in anticipation and want.

"I'm about to start. Are you ready?" He asks, ever the gentle boy she had come to know and love.

"Y-Yes…" She nodded, shakily, biting her bottom lip as she looks past her shoulder. He's smiling, being patient with her. She couldn't help but smile back. "I'm ready."

He nods back, positioning his cock directly against her entrance. Pulling in a breath, breathing back out, he slowly moved forwards, the juices coating his length from earlier making sliding in much easier.

She moaned, feeling herself slowly getting filled and stretched out. She had never done something like this, having been grown up in a household that taught her to be pious. But such pure thoughts had been thrown out of the window when she felt the tip of his cock touch against her hymen, making her hiss slightly.

"Can I..?" He asked one final time.

She had her answer with her from the very beginning.

"Yes…" She nodded immediately.

And the moment she gave him the pass, he pushed forwards.

"HrRrhanmmfff!" Being in this position allowed her to bury her face in the bed, muffling her screaming and rendering it into nothing. Even then, it did not stop her from feeling the pain, feeling it engulf her.

"A-Ahh… Ochako…" He had no longer been too nervous to do this, but it was the blood that was slowly dripping down her legs that caught his attention first and foremost. His hands on her hips, he made sure not to let go.

In case it would worry her. Girls were like that, sometimes.

"You're doing good…" His soothing words were accompanied with him rubbing his hands along her waist, continuous strokes that were meant to calm her down. He could feel her trembling, after all.

He waited. Waited for her to stop shaking. Waited until she wanted more.

That was how he was going to do it.

"…I-I'm… ready…" She finally spoke, turning her head just barely to look at her through glassy eyes. "I-Izuku..!"

"Yeah," he nodded back, ready for what was to come. He had just done it with Himiko just a moment earlier, after all. And then, not wasting a moment, he pulled out.

And quickly, he pushed himself back into her.

Sliding into her felt so good, the friction creating a sense of pleasure that made her want more, and he was going to deliver exactly that to her.

It was like scratching an itch, the reward being pleasure that she had never thought capable of existing. But she didn't care, only allowed herself to moan harder than she ever had before as he reached parts of her she could never hope to reach on her own.

It started off small breaths, the pain from earlier not fully dissipating. But as time continued to stretch on, and as he continued his rhythm, it turned into sounds of pleasure, groaning and panting and begging him for more. And he did so.

And as he f**ked her, his analytical mind continued to play its part. She wasn't as tight as Himiko was, he noticed. Much more smoother, more slippery. He could feel more warmth from her, however, which seemed to do well to him.

But no matter the differences, he didn't care. He would continue to love her all the same, show her what sex would feel like. Show her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her.

"I-If it hurts, just tell me…" He managed, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to pump himself in and out of her at a faster rate. Even if he would have loved to release now, keeping this up a bit longer would have been better.

"I-Izuku..!" She breathed out, surprisingly still sensitive. Shaking her hips in the air enticed him, made him do her harder. She didn't even try to fake it, tongue lolling out of the corner of her lips. "Izuku!"

"I-I'm here…" His fingernails dug deeper into her skin, almost breaking it. But he continued to f**k her, doing it much better than he had at first. "Ochako..!"

He was nearing his limit. It was disappointing, but he knew that this was still the first time he had ever done such a thing. So he prayed that she would enjoy it, that she would not be disappointed with him.

And the same climax was beginning to build up in his nether regions, oh-so familiar indication that he was nearing his limit.

"I-Izuku!"

"Coming..!"

He didn't even say anything more before he decided to up his speed, knowing that she was going to love what was to come.

"A-Ahh! Anngh! HngHHAA!" Screaming, her voice reaching past its limit, it didn't stop him from going faster, his treatment gentle and loving. It was so much emotions crammed into this single action, their lovemaking session, that overwhelmed her so much. "I-Izu..! Izuku!"

"I'm coming close..!" His breaths were ragged, and he knew he was nearing his climax. There would no turning back from this. "F**k..! Ochako, I'm—F**K!"

"I-It's okay! I want, I want you!" She managed, looking at him through teary eyes, forcing the brightest smile she could muster in that moment. "In me, in me, Izuku auunHGHAA!"

It was a few thrusts later before he finally reached it. The satisfying release that came as he hilted his length completely in her, blowing his entire load into her and drawing out a strained moan, the girl arching her back forwards and eyes rolled into the back of her skull, all the while her lover spewing every last drop of his own load, a satisfaction that he knows only comes with such a release of pent-up desire, one that he had never experienced before.

"C-Crap…" Biting back a groan, he settled for holding her in place, letting his cock fill her to the brim. Too much, he realized, as some had begun leaking out from where they were connected, dropping onto the bedsheets.

"I-Izuku…" Was all she could say before she found her face buried in the bed, back straightened and too tired.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, the sex is over! The story progresses as normal.**

* * *

Hours Later, Midnight

"…Nnngh…" Slowly waking up, eyes fluttering open, the first thing she noticed that she had not woken up in her own room.

The bed was different. The colour of the walls was nothing similar. And she had woken up in the arms of someone else, warm and safe.

"Hey," Izuku smiled.

"I-Izuku…" Blinking at the sight of his smiling visage, she found herself humming in delight as she snuggled closer to him, dried semen leaking down her entrance.

"How was it?" He asked, voice so soft it was like an angel's.

"It was perfect…" She answered, giving him one chaste kiss. It was tender, loving, and held every respect she had for him.

"Aww! That's so cute~!" Both the two froze, realizing that they weren't completely alone. "Don't think of leaving me out of this!"

"Oof!" Huffed the greenette as the blonde girl nestled herself into his arms, settling beside Ochako. "Himiko, sorry about, well… not paying you a lot of attention."

"It's fine! I mean, there's always next time to make up for it, you know?" Their stupefied expressions caused her to laugh back. "Anyways, don't think you're off the hook just yet. I'll be visiting next time, and when I do~!"

"M-More..?" Gulped the boy.

"Well, duh! What else do we do?" She rolled her eyes, thinking that the answer was so obvious.

"Y-You do know that people might get suspicious if they see you coming to De—Izuku's house often, right?" Ochako raised an eyebrow, yelping when the other girl hugged her.

"Aww, don't worry about little ol' me! Trust me, no one will suspect a thing!" It was hard to take her promise seriously, given her slightly deranged nature, but he would trust her with that. "Plus, I bet _you_ weren't satisfied with just _one_ time!"

"W-Wha..?" Flushing, the brunette turned her gaze away, not meeting her boyfriend's eyes. "T-That's not—"

"Pssh, don't even think about lying to me. If there's one thing I'm proud of, I can tell if someone's lying or not," sticking out her tongue, she gave a wink to Izuku, who blushed in response. "I'll be coming over tomorrow, so let's have some more fun tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Both the U.A. students shouted in shock, getting a nod.

"Ooh, but you have to come too, Ochako! It'll be fun to have a threesome, all of us together!" She giggled, not missing the way the both of them blushed to her words.

Damn it, she has them wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?

* * *

Present Time

Many a week has passed, turning into months as Izuku, Ochako and Himiko embraced a new relationship, one that dictated the two girls as the boy's girlfriends—or lovers, in Himiko's words, which never failed to turn the other two into stuttering messes.

And the blonde hadn't been lying when she said she was going to have fun with them when she would come over the next time. Clearly, having grown slightly resistant to sex, they had been able to keep it up to three rounds.

Then four. Then five. Then six.

It usually lasted up until six, but if Himiko was truly serious, she would go for about eight. But honestly, that was only _if_ she could to begin with, but she could not lie that, when it came to Izuku and his d*ck, she just couldn't last long enough.

Of course, the two students weren't unsure of what to make of this sudden development, but there had been one thing that they were grateful to the blonde for; because of her subtle push, they had been able to truly confess to one another and become a real couple.

Something of which she knew Tooru and Mina would continue to tease them about if they ever knew, much to Ochako's embarrassment.

But that did not stop them from loving each other, never stopped them from what they had started. And quite honestly, it changed Izuku in a lot of ways. He was a bit more confident, sometimes flirted with them—they would think that _they_ would have to do the flirting, but to think that he could was a delightful surprise—and he had made sure to take them out on dates sometimes.

Of course, it also served to make him even more bolder; to go from sex in the changing room in the mall to basically on a hotel's rooftop, bare for the world to see. Doing it in a taxi had been tiring, but it was a rewarding aftertaste when they had returned to the boy's home, continuing what they had started in his bathroom.

It was dangerous enough that they went home panty-less, and his seed could still be seen leaking from their entrances. But there was a sense of excitement from that that made them more aroused, and by the end of it all, they did so much more.

With advice from Himiko, and reading up on some… _materials_ , they had experimented with many things; blowjob, handjob, footjob, boobjoy, oral, anal, _everything_. And really, Izuku felt dirty for having done all that, but it added a certain space to their sex lives.

As for his mother, well… He had hoped not to tell her everything, but if there was one thing he knew about her, it was that Inko was sharp. And given by just how close the three were, she had immediately known what their relationship was.

Not that she had anything against them to begin with; in fact, she very much approved it.

Something about more grandchildren, much to Izuku's embarrassment.

Fortunately, Himiko had kept their relationship a secret from the League of Villains, stating something about 'If Shi-san wasn't a villain, then he was someone who liked blackmailing people'.

That thought scared them quite so.

In the end, however, it was clear as day that they had duties to attend to. Izuku and Ochako had to go to U.A., as students and Heroes, whereas Himiko would return to the League of Villains and operate as just that, a villain.

Truly, no one would suspect a thing, right? Even now, being in the cafeteria and buying food together, no one would think that something was up, _right_?

"You know, I… think I'm starting to like this," his girlfriend suddenly started, getting him to look at her in confusion. "A-A secret relationship, I mean..! Nothing more…"

"W-Well, as long as you're comfortable with it, then I'll be patient," he nodded, scratching his cheek. "And, umm… Love you."

Two simple words, but it was more than enough to melt her heart and make her smile.

"Hehe, love you too~!"

"Mmm…"

"You know, I thought you were trying to keep our relationship secret?"

"Of course we are. No one knows."

Izuku realized that he may as well have just gone through déjà vu, but the moment he realized Himiko was there once more, leaning forwards and face close to his own, smiling all the while, it was once more did he yelp, jumping slightly.

This time, however, Ochako did the same, although for a more simpler reason.

"What are you doing here..?!" Blinked the brown-haired girl.

"Oh, don't worry about it! No one said I couldn't come in, so I let myself come in! Simple as that!" Came her answer, which, at this point, still did not cease to amaze them. "Hey, hey, Izuku! Guess what?"

"What?" He asked back, focused on paying for his food, when she suddenly tugged at his collar towards her, tiptoeing slightly and pulling his lips to her own for a deep kiss.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched the display of affection, gawking at how one of the most popular students in U.A. was kissing a villain. A _villain_! And to his side, the brown-haired girl fumed, not out of shock mind you, but jealousy.

"Mmwhaa!" She finally broke away, looking happy. "Love you~!"

*Thwank!*

A spoon clattered against the floor, but it was just a mere shadow to the sounds of footsteps approaching the trio, what with the familiar malice Izuku could sense from a distance.

Oh crap, he thinks, he's going to get _so_ f**ked…

…In a beat-up sense! Not literally! He was still straight, he swears to God!

"Oi, Deku!" Kacchan called out to him, a vein popping somewhere on his forehead and in disbelief. "Tell me what the hell is going on, or so help me I'll..!"

"Or you'll _what_?" Hissed the blonde schoolgirl in a very icy tone, one that got him to stop in his tracks. She glared daggers at him, challenging him to come closer, which he did not, out of fear for the girl. "I tell you, Katsuki Bakugou, one more step and I will castrate you, skin you from head to toe and hang you atop the flag pole of this school for all to see, as you cry blood and _beg_ for death. So leave Izuku alone, or so help me, you are _dead_."

To add more pressure to her words, she had produced a skinning knife, causing the blonde to flinch. Actually, the knife was one that Ochako had remembered seeing in her kitchen—wait a minute, that _is_ her mother's knife!

"Wait, that's my mom's knife!" Cried out the brunette. "Why do you have it?!"

"Oh, I left a note in your kitchen saying that I was going to borrow a knife because I lost some of my old ones," she blinked back, all the tension thrown out of the window as she tilted her head in an arguably cute manner. "Didn't I tell you?"

Izuku, shakily, stared at Bakugou, muttering a silent apology.

Kacchan spoke nothing, only blinking like an idiot and walking back to his table, the girl's threat hanging heavily in his ears and maybe making him cover his crotch in fear.

His friends watched in disbelief, unable to believe that Izuku was dating Himiko—

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell all of you something!" The girl in question screamed out. "In case you're wondering, no, Ochako Uraraka is _not_ available! Both she and I have promised to devote our life and love to Izuku, forever and more!"

Now that declaration would have brought a tear to the greenette's eyes, if only he realized that it just meant that she had basically revealed their relationship.

To the entire school.

And they had broken into an outburst of frenzy, shock and disbelief right after, thousands after thousands of questions pooling at the back of their minds that they wanted so very much to ask them about that it honestly made Izuku want to hide in a corner, crawl up into a ball and go poof.

Ochako had not given up against her fellow girlfriend, however, fighting back the blush as much as she could—despite it already adorning her face—as she hugged her boyfriend.

And Himiko, giggling all the while, did not make any of this better.

From the distance, as Sensei, or All For One, watched the entire scene with a smile, it was made even more amusing when All Might gaped.

"I-Impossible… Young Midoriya is… dating _two_ girls..?" He spoke out in a breathless manner, unable to believe that _Izuku_ of all people did that. I mean, it was _Izuku_ , for crying out loud!

"Nothing is impossible in this world, I suppose. A lesson that you must take to heart," the greatest villain of all time chuckled, having decided to stop his villainy in favour of watching this. "How shall their relationship progress, I wonder?"

"You know, I honestly thought that it would have been cuter to see Izuku with Himiko, but seeing all three of them in a relationship like that… I think I actually like it," nodded Dabi from the back.

"Hah, yeah. I agree with you on that one as well," nodded Aizawa with a wide grin.

"Y-You too, Aizawa?!" The Hero turned his eyes to his friend.

"Hey, what can I say? To me, my students' happiness is my priority, but seeing things like this… You have to admit, it doesn't necessarily happen all the time, so may as well enjoy it while it lasts," he shrugged back, still grinning. "Anyways, we should leave the three love birds alone."

"Agreed. And I pray that Izuku Midoriya can handle young Toga. She is a force to be reckon when it comes to her enemies," All For One smirks, leaving the scene with Dabi. "And, very recently, sex."

And as the two Villains leave with the Hero, All Might stood there, meeting his successor's eyes, the latter producing a flustered look before he was suddenly brought into a kiss by Ochako, the rounds of gasping coming forth.

He felt a tear welling in his eye.

'Young Midoriya…' He sniffs, feeling his soul blessed and heart elated. 'You have grown into a fine, young man..!'

Life was never the same again for our little green-haired cinnamon roll.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo, finally got that over! Ddaeng!**

 **Hopefully I portrayed their little love-making session and every other parts perfectly fine. And if I made the characters seem a bit** _ **too**_ **OOC, well… Couldn't help it, I guess? Anyways, I suppose it should be fine, though if any of you** _ **do**_ **want to complain, go easy on me?**

 **Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this! Honestly, the moment of inspiration came out of nowhere, and I just had to write it out!**

 **God bless these three love birds. See y'all next time!**


End file.
